The Titans! - Libro 1, Los siete Titanes
by uberpaladin
Summary: Luego de que la cuarta guerra mundial ha terminado, la humanidad vuelca su atención al problema de super héroes y villanos. Para ayudar, Robin y el resto de los Titanes han creado a 'Titans United', una organización mundial liderada por Robin y sus amigos para proteger a la humanidad de sus antiguos enemigos. Todo va acorde al plan, hasta que un individuo trae nuevos problemas.


The Titans!

Libro N°1

Los Siete Titanes

**Prólogo: El costo del Desarrollo**

Las cosas tienen que empeorar para poder mejorar. Esa sería una frase perfecta para poder explicar que es lo que ocurrió en los años previos a la historia de los Titanes. Hoy el mundo se encuentra en paz luego del fin de la cuarta guerra mundial, la pobreza global está en su nivel más bajo en la historia de la humanidad, hay una mayor cantidad de países desarrollados y muchos más en vías de desarrollo, los avances científicos permiten combatir las enfermedades de forma mas eficiente y los veloces avances tecnológicos permiten acceder a tecnología de punta de forma mas económica. Todo lo anterior se ha logrado gracias al remplazo del petróleo por la inagotable energía solar, sin embargo, la adopción global de esta nueva fuente energética fue muy difícil y trajo duras consecuencias. Horribles consecuencias.

Exactamente en el año 2090 la comunidad científica anunciaba que sus investigaciones concluyeron que todo el petróleo del mundo de iba a agotar en aproximadamente 50 años, esto considerando los nuevos yacimientos. La noticia generó pánico a nivel global y permitió a los países miembros de la OPEP (OPEC) reunir una riqueza sin precedentes. La ONU se dedico 15 años a investigar todas las contramedidas posibles llegando a la conclusión en 2105 que la humanidad debía implementar al 100% una nueva fuente energética antes que se acabe el crudo, es decir, antes del 2140. La nueva fuente energética tenia que cumplir con varias condiciones, la más importante, que sea inagotable. Ésta condición fue la mas importante al momento de decidir cual seria esta nueva fuente, cual otra si no la energía solar, era la mas cercana a ser inagotable.

A la humanidad le tomo 35 años en construir una red energética solar, los países desarrollados con economías fuertes fueron los primeros en iniciar su trabajo, mientras que los países petroleros disfrutaban la bonanza económica al tener los precios del crudo en un nivel histórico, todo esto sumado a una demanda muy fuerte proveniente de los países que construían su red energética solar. Los países que exportaban crudo no podían construir sus propias redes energéticas porque la tecnología siempre había sido su talón de Aquiles, y los países que si tenían la tecnología vendían sus avances tecnológicos a un precio que los petroleros no aceptaban. La tensión entre ambos lados aumentaba poco a poco.

Para el 2140 la humanidad lograba al fin depender casi por completo dela energía solar, no solo la red energética era basada en la energía solar, también muchos de los vehículos, muchas maquinas y herramientas ya se basaban en un 100% en la energía solar. Al mismo tiempo, la comunidad científica estimaba que el 98% del crudo del mundo se había agotado y que las reservas no durarían más de 15 o 20 años.

El desarrollo de esta fuente energética trajo varias consecuencias, la más notable, es que la humanidad logró doblar la velocidad con la que la tecnología avanzaba, otra consecuencia fue la descontaminación global y la tercera consecuencia, la menos positiva de todas, fue la crisis de los países petroleros. Estos países se habían retrasado inclusive más que otros (como los sudamericanos) en la creación de una red energética solar, no solo eso, si no que empeoraron sus relaciones con los países basados en energía solar. Las guerras civiles se hicieron comunes en medio oriente, la ONU no podía intervenir dado que gran parte de los cascos azules que enviaron resultaron muertos. Mucho del dinero que se había acumulado durante los años previos se había gastado en armamento y desarrollo militar, mientras que en los países basados en energía solar el desarrollo militar se había estancado, por lo que el delicado equilibrio militar había vuelto a balancearse. Lo que se venía era inevitable.

La tercera guerra mundial comenzó en el 2150 y duró 10 largos años. Todo comenzó cuando el avión que llevaba refugiados desde Trípoli hasta España fue derribado por desconocidos. La OTAN culpó a una agrupación terrorista que tomaba fuerza en medio oriente conocida como NOD que no demoró en adjudicarse el atentado, llamando traidores a todos aquellos que trataran de escapar de medio oriente. La guerra fue devastadora y su final solo llegó con un alto al fuego convocado por ambos bandos; las condiciones de este alto al fuego fueron dos: Los países petroleros pidieron diferentes tipos de ayudas para desarrollar una red energética independiente. Por parte de la OTAN y sus aliados, exigieron presencia militar en la zona, ya que estaban preocupados por el balance militar y la seguridad de los inmigrantes que llegarían a tierras medio orientales para participar en la construcción de la red energética. El mundo volvió a la paz.

Cinco años después del cese al fuego, la ONU creó una institución militar que remplazaría a los cascos azules. Esta nueva institución tendría más autoridad, más poder de fuego y un funcionamiento más autónomo que los anteriores cascos azules, en 2165, las Naciones Unidas crearon a UNGDI (United Nations Global Defense Initiative o Iniciativa de Defensa Global de las Naciones Unidas). El objetivo de UNGDI es mantener el equilibrio militar existente y, principalmente, buscar y eliminar a todas las "semillas" que la organización NOD pudo haber dejado en todo el mundo, especialmente Oriente Medio. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, la red energética solar ya era una realidad en Oriente Medio, la humanidad disfrutaba de nuevos años de bonanza y la ciencia y tecnología, avanzaban a pasos agigantados.

Un evento muy particular llamó la atención de la comunidad científica. Desde hace ya varios años, inclusive antes de la Tercera Guerra, los científicos han reportado comportamientos muy particulares en los cuerpos de ciertas personas. Muchos atletas importantes de la época basaban sus logros no solo en un arduo entrenamiento, si no que también en características físicas particulares: una resistencia al agotamiento mayor al promedio, una capacidad muscular incrementada, agilidad por sobre la media y muchos otros factores. Para el 2105, el Doctor Jörgen Haupt fue el primer científico en incluir en uno de sus estudios el nombre "Übermenschlich" a uno de sus pacientes como concepto científico para establecer que era un hombre con capacidades que superaban al humano común.

El caso de los Übermenschlich empezó a tomar relevancia luego de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, cuando se estimo por parte de la Comisión de Población y Desarrollo de la ONU que el 0,0000001% (15.000 personas aproximadamente) de la población mundial eran "Übermenschlich", ya que se reportaban cada vez mas seguido, casos de personas de esta categoría realizando actos criminales.

Dijo Ambrose Bierce, escritor Estadounidense, "_En asuntos internacionales, la paz es un período de trampas entre dos luchas_".

Quien asume un poder, tiende a ser corrompido por él. Para 2182 UNGDI era el ejército más poderoso del mundo, ya que había asumido el control de las operaciones militares extranjeras de los miembros de la OTAN y además tenia el respaldo de la ONU para realizar todas las expediciones que considerara necesaria. Tal era el poder de UNGDI; que asumió el control de la recientemente finalizada estación espacial ARK-00 Philadelphia, que se supone tenía fines de investigación científica, como su cuartel general.

Un año después, UNGDI cambió su nombre a GDI, una señal que molestó a varios lideres mundiales, especialmente a los países del Medio Oriente. Argumentaban que GDI tenía demasiado poder y que ya no era necesaria una presencia militar tan densa en su territorio, sin embargo, GDI pensaba de forma diferente y se justificaba en base a la premisa de que el líder del movimiento NOD, Kane, aún se encontraba desaparecido. Las relaciones solo empeoraron, y llegaron a tal punto que GDI acusaba a los gobiernos del Medio Oriente de que escondían al líder terrorista, evidentemente, los líderes de todos los países negaron dichas acusaciones, por lo que una tensa calma comenzó a vivirse entre los países ex petroleros y GDI.

La crisis comenzó en 2193, cuando varios soldados del ejercito GDI comenzaron a desertar, muchos de ellos abandonaron Medio Oriente y otros sencillamente pasaron a una vida civil en estos países que les ofrecían mejores condiciones de vida que sus propios países. GDI se vio obligado a reclutar nuevos soldados para no perder poder militar en la zona, pero los gobiernos Medio Orientales comenzaron a exigir el retiro total de tropas de GDI de la Zona, dando como resultado que GDI retirara sus tropas y comenzara a abandonar posiciones estratégicas, como varias de sus bases en África.

Para la celebración de año nuevo del presente año GDI fue sorprendido con la guardia baja al ocurrir dos atentados terroristas simultáneos en dos de las tres principales bases GDI en África, Trípoli y el Cairo. Pocas semanas después de los atentados, "La Hermandad" asumió el control de los gobiernos de los países del Medio Oriente a través de múltiples golpes de estado. Una vez dominado el total del territorio Medio Oriente, gran parte de África y una peligrosa presencia cercana a la India, el grupo terrorista paso a autodenominarse como "La Hermandad de Nod" con Kane a la cabeza... Inmediatamente, la ONU convocó a que el Ejercito GDI cumpliera con su deber y exterminara la presencia de Nod en el globo; la cuarta guerra mundial había comenzado.

Ésta guerra duraría 5 años y sería aun mas cruda que la anterior, aún así, GDI logró derrotar a Nod en los días previos a navidad al tomar control del Templo Pirámide en El Cairo. Con la guerra ya finalizada y la humanidad preparándose para una nueva época de paz y prosperidad, otros asuntos vuelven a tomar relevancia: la población Übermenschlich. Robin, el discípulo del legendario Batman ha comenzado a trabajar por su cuenta y entre sus logros está la creación de Titans United, una institución que pretende unir a todos los "héroes" del mundo para así poder controlar los actos vandálicos de otros U-Mens. Ya no son los Teen Titans, han crecido, han madurado, han cambiado. Ya nada será como antes.

**Capítulo uno: El comienzo.**

Es otro día común y ordinario en Jump City. El canto de los pájaros en la mañana se ahoga entremedio del ruido del estancamiento del tráfico, la luz entra tímidamente entremedio de los rascacielos para iluminar el camino de miles de ciudadanos que se dirigen a sus trabajos.

Y como es habitual y común, el líder de los Titanes ya está despierto, de pie en la azotea de la Torre de los Titanes mirando hacia el horizonte, disfrutando la brisa del alba para llenar sus pulmones del aire más fresco que se puede respirar en la gran ciudad, perfecto para los ejercicios de la mañana.

Una vez terminado el ejercicio corresponde una ducha, parte fundamental del ritual de cada mañana de Robin, despejar la mente para preparase para el trabajo. Si, el trabajo. Hace ya unos meses que Robin junto con los Titanes han creado Titans United, una organización internacional respaldada por la ONU para monitorear las actividades de los Übermenschlich, mejor conocidos como "U-mens", alrededor del globo, lo que le ha significado mucho trabajo impropio de un "super héroe". Mientras el tibio rocío de la ducha apacigua su exhausto cuerpo Robin medita sobre lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, desde que Slade desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno los Titanes han estado ocupándose de varios asuntos U-Mens alrededor del mundo, la mayoría de ellos eran criminales menores, otros eran viejos conocidos que deambulaban por el mundo buscando sacar ventaja de sus poderes para satisfacer sus ambiciones. Pero los Titanes ya no podían encargarse de todos los asuntos por su cuenta, fue ahí cuando Robin vio la necesidad de crear Titans United, era demasiado trabajo para los Teen Titans. El mundo hoy está viendo como la población de los U-Mens se incrementa y al igual que las personas comunes, están los héroes y los villanos ubicados en los extremos del espectro entre el bien y el mal.

Ya vestido, Robin se dirige al salón principal (living) de la Torre de los Titanes, enciende el televisor en el canal de las noticias y se prepara su desayuno: tostadas y mermeladas, cereales y un jugo de naranja. Las noticias no muestran novedades y todo indica que será un día ordinario para los Titanes, para ellos no hay nada mejor que un día ordinario, pocas veces tienen uno.

-Algún día pescarás un resfriado levantándote tan temprano – dijo una voz que interrumpía el pensamiento sin freno de la mente de Robin.

-Buenos días Raven – contestó el líder de los Titanes - ¿Waffles?

-Té de hierbas – respondió la joven Titán – Un poco de cafeína, vitamina A, B2 C y E, muchos minerales como el cromo, magnesio y el hierro, sin olvidar los aminoácidos y…

-Ya lo entendí Raven… - Robin se sienta en la mesa junto a Raven y le acerca un plato con tostadas, la Titán lo mira con su inexpresivo rostro y éste le devuelve una amigable sonrisa.

-¡Amigos…! – un inconfundible saludo de Starfire - ¡Quiero saludarles en este nuevo día que inicia!

-Buenos días Star – responde el líder Titán.

-Amiga Raven, deseo prepárate un plato especial de desayuno Tamarariano…

-No – interrumpió de forma tajante Raven – Pero podrías preparar para Terra, ya debe estar por llegar a desayunar y sabemos que come lo que se encuentre.

Starfire contestó con una sonrisa típica en ella mientras Raven disfrutaba un sorbo de su cálido té de hierbas, mientras tanto, Robin miraba a las dos Titanes mientras comía sus tostadas, le fue inevitable perderse en sus pensamientos. Han pasado cuatro años desde que luchan juntos contra el crimen, cuatro años desde que son los "Teen Titans", un apodo que nunca acomodó a Robin, pero que la prensa asignó al grupo de adolecentes que combatían el crimen de Jump City. Tenían todas las cualidades de los súper-héroes, pero eran jóvenes, inmaduros, inexpertos, sufrían de los mismos problemas que los adolecentes normales. Ahora ve Robin a las dos chicas Titanes y se da cuenta de lo poco que han cambiado… pero ya han pasado cuatro años, ¿Cómo no van a cambiar? Starfire sigue siendo dulce y algo ingenua, Raven sigue siendo sarcástica y silenciosa, Beastboy sigue siendo simpático y torpe, Cyborg aún es enérgico y algo engreído y Terra aún es algo insegura pero comprometida… parece que en verdad nada ha cambiado.

_¡Beep Beep Beep!_

La alarma de proximidad interrumpió el desayuno de los Titanes, Robin corrió a los controles centrales y leyó el detalle que activó la alarma: "Tres objetos [desconocido] se aproximan desde el [noroeste] a una velocidad promedio de [Mach 1]. Solicitando identificación… Fallida."

-¡Esa es la alarma de proximidad! – gritó Cyborg desde la puerta del living.

-¡¿Quién es, que sucede?! – se incorpora Terra, quien arrastraba a Beastboy desde su dormitorio.

-Nuestra computadora no nos permite comunicarnos con los objetos sin identificar – aclara Starfire - ¿Quiénes son?

-Denme un momento… – Cyborg teclea los controles centrales y enfoca una de las cámaras de seguridad, que el mismo construyó e instaló, a los tres objetos. Los titanes se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que los tres objetos no eran supervillanos, extraterrestres u otra fuerza maligna. Eran tres cazas de algún ejército volando de forma irregular, tan irregular que dos de ellas disparaban constantemente al tercer caza.

-¿Fuego amigo? – decía Raven que no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Estamos en guerra? – se incorporó Beastboy, que para variar no tiene idea que es lo que esta ocurriendo. Sin embargo, nadie podía culparlo, los Titanes no entendían que era lo que ocurría.

En lo que hablaban, dos cazas son derribados, uno cae en el mar y el otro se precipita hacia el sur, en los límites de la ciudad, no se alcanza a distinguir que el piloto del segundo caza derribado haya eyectado.

-¡Titanes muévanse! – Ordena rápidamente Robin – ¡Búsqueda y rescate!

Los titanes se movilizaron lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar donde se estrelló uno de los cazas, Robin va con Cyborg en el T-Car y comentan sobre lo sucedido.

-Cyborg, ¿ya identificaste a los cazas? – preguntó un muy exaltado Robin.

-Las imágenes muestran la bandera de los . en tres de ellos, además del símbolo de la USAF y otros patrones de identificación – le respondió Cyborg mientras se mostraban las imágenes en uno de los varios, quizás demasiados monitores que tenía el T-Car.

-Alguien se ha robado un caza del mismísimo ejército y se ha dado a la fuga… extraño.

-¿Será un acto de terrorismo?

-No lo creo, de ser así el avión se hubiera estrellado directamente en la ciudad y no habría tratado de derribar a los cazas. De cualquier forma, no tengo un buen presentimiento.

-Raven es la de los presentimientos, pero te entiendo – Luego de un breve silencio Cyborg gira el auto a un costado de la autopista y corre junto al líder de los Titanes al lugar del impacto. El resto del equipo llego justo en el mismo momento.

-¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó Robin a las chicas, ya que ellas tuvieron una mejor vista del lugar.

-Aquí están los restos del caza – aclaró Terra –Unos 80 metros mas hacia el sur divisamos un claro que se formó por la caída de otro fragmento del avión o el asiento eyector.

-Raven, ¿puedes sentir la presencia del piloto? – preguntó Cyborg.

Beastboy, trata de sentir un aroma humano – ordenó Robin.

Ambos Titanes asintieron, Raven cerró los ojos y entró en un típico estado de meditación, mientras Beastboy se transformó en un perro sabueso y trató de sentir un aroma.

-No puedo sentir una presencia humana – afirmó Raven – Hay mucha interferencia, mi sentido se pierde entre nosotros mismos y los animales de la zona.

-¡Detecto un olor! Está donde indicó Terra – Beastboy interrumpe – No se si está vivo, el olor a combustible, ceniza y metal quemado me confunde.

Los Titanes se movieron hacia el sur, encontraron la cabina eyectada, estaba destruida por el impacto y un rastro de sangre condujo a los jóvenes héroes directo a un cuerpo inconsciente pero con vida. Robin se aceró al cuerpo y comenzó a examinarlo, ninguna herida en el cuerpo – Un hombre afortunado comentó - quitémosle el casco para revisar las lesiones en el cráneo.

Todos los Titanes abrieron bien los ojos cuando Robin le quitó el casco al piloto. Era un joven, no mayor que ellos, de raza mediterránea y cabello oscuro con tonalidad a gris, tenía un gran golpe en la frente que era lo que probable le hizo perder el conocimiento a pocos pasos de haberse alejado de la cabina.

-De acuerdo – comenzó Robin – La herida requiere de tratamiento médico y no recobrará la conciencia por algunos minutos, quizás un par de horas como mucho. Llevémoslo al hospital y dejemos esto en manos del ejército.

-Quizás deberíamos quitarle el traje que lleva puesto – sugirió Starfire – Quizás tenga algo que sea de utilidad para conocer la identidad de este sujeto.

Robin asintió, junto con Terra y Beastboy quitaron el traje del piloto. Lo que encontraron bajo ese traje los dejó aún mas inquietos, un uniforme no tradicional, de color oscuro y con el signo del ejército de la ONU en un costado, la sigla GDI.

**Capítulo dos: ¡Desertor!**

Global Defense Initative, más conocido como GDI y defensor mundial de la ONU. El ejército mas grande poderoso del todo el mundo, dedicados a resguardar la paz global y protegidos por la comunidad internacional.

-¿Pero que significa esto? – Cyborg trataba de buscar una respuesta entre sus amigos.

-Creo que hemos metido la pata en algo grande – Dijo Terra – Me parece que hemos atrapado a un espía o un traidor.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? – Raven puso en duda a Terra – Podría ser un desertor o un idiota que trató de robarse un caza del ejército.

-No lo creo Raven – interrumpió Robin - ¿Porqué alguien se robaría un caza del ejercito dándose la molestia de robarse un uniforme tan poco particular como este?

-Bueno quizás se lo robo de noche y con este traje pasaría desapercibido – Beastboy trató de aportar ganándose una mala mirada del resto del equipo.

-Quizas si lo llevamos a la torre, Cyborg y Robin podrían darnos la identidad de nuestro misterioso ladrón de aviones – recomienda Starfire – De todas formas él no nos dirá nada si está dormido.

-Inconsciente Star, inconsciente – aclara Raven.

-Llevémoslo a la Torre – ordeno Robin – no me gusta nada de lo que está pasando aquí. Cyborg quiero que identifiques al sujeto, Raven, trata de averiguar lo que puedas en su subconsciente, el resto ayuden a Cyborg y preparen la cela en el sótano de la torre. Yo necesito pensar algunas cosas.

Sin decir una palabra, todos acataron la orden del líder Titán y regresaron a la base. Raven acompaño a Cyborg y Robin en el T-Car mientras penetraba en el subconsciente del joven ladrón de aviones.

Una vez en la torre, Raven Cyborg y Robin trabajan sobre el muchacho.

-Raven, ¿Qué tienes? – Robin quería información de la psíquica del equipo.

-No mucho, como se encuentra en un estado de coma su subconsciente está intentando hacer que su cuerpo reaccione, todo su esfuerzo subconsciente está abocado a esa tarea. En otras palabras el 100% de su mente está diciendo "despierta", por lo cual solo puedo decir que tiene mucho espíritu de lucha.

-¿Cyborg? – prosiguió el líder.

-Nada. Absolutamente nada, el tipo ni siquiera tiene huellas digitales.

-Imposible – negaba Raven – Aunque se las borrase, se le debieran regenerar en el tiempo.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar para poder tomar su impresión – le responde.

-De cualquier forma… ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas pensar Robin? – le pregunta Raven.

-Me enseñaron a no creer en coincidencias, por lo cual creo que hay algo que está muy mal aquí. Necesito que lo despierten, tiene muchas preguntas que responder – ordena – Ya sea por estimulación psíquica o por pulsos eléctricos, lo quiero despierto y en la sala de interrogación en 30 minutos.

-De acuerdo – respondieron los dos Titanes mientras Robin abandonaba la habitación.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – Cyborg le pregunta a Raven. Pues claro, ella mejor que nadie puede saber que es lo que pasa por la cabeza del líder de los Titanes.

-Ya resolvió el rompecabezas – aclaró la Titán.

Cyborg y Raven trabajaron un poco en sus métodos. Ninguno pudo despertarlo por su cuenta, decidieron intentarlo al mismo tiempo y con mucha intensidad. El joven abrió los ojos y e inhaló aire como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse, miró hacia todas las direcciones, respirando muy fuerte y parpadeando muy rápido, como preguntándose dónde estaba y qué hacía ahí. Sin decir una sola palabra trató de zafarse de las ataduras, y para sorpresa de Cyborg consiguió liberarse de un brazo y se comenzó a quitar varios cables que se conectaban con diversas partes de su cuerpo. Antes de que cumpliera su cometido, Cyborg apretó un botón de la consola y un líquido se drenó al cuerpo del sujeto a través de uno de los cables que no logró quitarse, su respiración se calmó y su cuerpo comenzó a desacelerarse, con los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo ya recostado sobre la cama esbozó unas palabras - ¿Porqué sigo …? – alcanzó a decir antes que cayera dormido nuevamente.

-Robin dijo que lo quería despierto – regañó Raven.

-No te preocupes – le contesta Cyborg – Ajusté la densidad de la mezcla para que durara apenas unos 15 minutos. Llevémoslo a la sala de interrogación.

Todos los Titanes se reunieron en la sala frente al sujeto que despertaba antes de lo previsto del efecto del sedante. Robin les pidió al resto que estuvieran afuera.

-Creo que debes ajustar mejor tu sedante – en su típico humor, Raven.

-Robin va a comenzar amigos – interrumpió Starfire.

El sujeto miraba a todas direcciones, parpadeaba los ojos para acostumbrarse a la iluminación de la sala, trataba de moverse, pero estaba esposado a la silla, se sacudió una última vez y clavó su mirada en el líder de los Titanes.

-Las esposas las construyó Cyborg – comenzó Robin – Te hemos quitado tu traje y te vestimos con uno que se lleva muy bien con la electricidad. Intentar algo no vale la pena.

-Yo… yo no les pedí que me ayudaran – respondió lentamente el sujeto.

-No necesitamos una razón para ayudar a alguien. Vimos todo lo que sucedió en el aire, llegamos donde te estrellaste y te encontramos a pocos metros totalmente inconsciente. Una herida significativa en el cráneo, una herida en la pierna probablemente de un calibre .45 ACP y machas de sangre en el traje de piloto.

-Eso debió doler.

-A menos que seas muy arrogante no tienes la actitud de alguien que se robó un caza del ejército, sin agregar que lograste derribar a otro caza que te perseguía.

-Me perseguían dos.

-Son suficientes cargos para una vida entera en prisión.

-No es suficiente para ti.

-Hay que agregar que mataste al piloto Dwight Johnson.

Los titanes fuera de la sala de interrogación saltaron en sorpresa, con excepción de Raven que no mostraba ningún cambio en su seria mirada. Algo ya bastante común en ella.

-¿Cómo sabe eso Robin? – murmura Terra.

-El tipo me da escalofríos, quizás solo está mintiendo a ver si logra una confesión – Beastboy trata de aportar ideas.

-Shhhh – les interrumpe Cyborg.

-Esto creo que ocurrió – recomenzó el líder Titán – Creo que por alguna razón que desconozco, este tal Johnson te descubrió haciendo algo que no debías, o estando en un lugar que no debías. Te vio, te enfrentó, te disparó y lo mataste en el acto. Luego de eso te robaste un caza seguramente para huir, el resto lo sabemos.

-¿Y como es que llegaste a esa conclusión? – le desafía el interrogado.

-Noté una inconsistencia entre las manchas de sangre del uniforme de piloto y tus heridas. Realicé pruebas de ADN y resultó que tu sangre no era la misma que la del traje. Eso, sin agregar que no te diste el tiempo de deshacerte de las insignias con el nombre "D. Johnson" en el uniforme ni de los documentos de identificación que había en dicho traje.

-Suena razonable.

-Mira, la verdad no estoy tan interesado en el hecho de que hayas matado a un piloto del ejército. Lo hecho, hecho está y ya te tenemos aquí – En ese momento la tensión en el ambiente subió al máximo, los Titanes que miraban a través del vidrio de seguridad apenas podían entender que es lo que ocurría. Robin no perdonaría jamás a quien quitara una vida – Lo que aún no puedo descifrar, es la razón, por qué un soldado del ejército intentaría matar a otro, ya sea que tu lo atacaste primero o que él te ataco a ti primero.

-Hmmm, es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué crees tú?

-No tengo evidencias, pero mi intuición me dice que Johnson te disparó y luego tú lo mataste. En cosa de segundos, claro.

-Eres muy bueno. Me pregunto quién te enseñó a hacer tan buenas deducciones, no es una habilidad que se aprende en las calles.

-Responde mi pregunta: ¿Por qué un miembro del ejército le dispararía a un soldado GDI?

-Hay algo en lo que te equivocas – la respuesta del sujeto volvió a subir la tensión del ambiente – No soy miembro de GDI.

-Entiendo – le responde Robin – Ahora lo entiendo… tú desertaste de GDI.

**Capítulo tres: Poder y Corrupción.**

Poco era lo que entendían los Titanes fuera de la sala de interrogación. No estaban lidiando contra un criminal cualquiera, no estaban interrogando a un ladrón de mente, ni a un súper villano como Slade, Red X o alguno de los muchachos de HIVE.

-Te aplaudiría si pudiera – respondió el joven mientras sacudía su cuerpo – Hace rato no me encontraba con alguien que tuviera tal poder de deducción. Aunque es increíble que no te dejaras llevar y concluyeras que era un espía o algo por el estilo.

-Como te dije, me enseñaron a no creer en coincidencias, el traje que llevabas bajo a indumentaria de piloto está hecho a la medida, tenía indicios de que no te lo habías quitado en días, pero no tenía ninguna identificación – terminaba Robin su frase, algo decepcionado – Así que solo he resuelto la mitad del acertijo.

-Me estoy aburriendo de este interrogatorio – el joven se quejaba.

-¿Quién carajo eres? – Robin se molestó, quizás porque en su cabeza habían demasiadas preguntas o tan solo una. Robin siempre ha sido algo obsesivo con respecto los crímenes que trata de resolver - ¿Porqué el ejército te quiere muerto? – Robin se puso de pie, golpeó la mesa y miró al sujeto directamente a los ojos – ¿Porqué el ejército mataría a uno de los suyos?

La tensión ya era demasiado alta y Raven se percató de inmediato que Robin estaba perdiendo el control, pero no porque el interrogado estuviera intentando enloquecer a Robin, sino que él mismo estaba negando la posibilidad de que la corrupción haya alcanzado las más altas esferas del ejército, GDI y por consiguiente la ONU.

-Este interrogatorio se acabó – interrumpió Raven que apareció en de la nada en la habitación junto a Robin – Cyborg y Starfire, vengan y llévense a este sujeto al calabozo…

-¡Raven! – Robin intenta oponerse, pero no recibe respuesta de la Titán más sombríadel grupo – ¡Aún no termino aquí!

-A mi me parece bien terminado. Está más que claro lo que ha ocurrido aquí – Raven le contestaba – Cyborg, Starfire, cuando terminen vayan al living, tenemos una reunión.

La habitación estaba llena de fuertes emociones, la tensión ya había llegado a su máximo y Raven decidió terminar con la interrogación de golpe. Beastboy, Terra, Raven y Robin se dirigieron al living mientras Cyborg y Starfire encerraban al sujeto en la celda del sótano, el ahora prisionero, nunca opuso resistencia. Mientras caminaban de regreso al living ambos tuvieron una pequeña charla.

-No me sorprende que Robin haya decidido que Raven fuera la segunda al mando – comenzó Cyborg – Entrar así a detener su interrogación requiere de mucho coraje y entendimiento, requiere saber cuando Robin comenzó a dudar.

-Nuestra amiga Raven conoce a Robin mejor que nosotros – dijo Starfire con la cabeza baja, tratando de ocultar una pequeña mueca de decepción - ¿No crees?

Cyborg bajó su mirada hacia Starfire y sonrió sin que ella se percatara – Raven sabe mas cosas de cada uno de nosotros que lo que nosotros mismos compartimos con los demás – le decía el hombre cibernético – Pero eso es un poco aburrido creo yo.

-¿A que te refieres? – Starfire levantó su cabeza y cambió su mirada hacia su gigantesco amigo.

Cyborg, sonriendo, pone delicadamente su mano mecánica encima de la cabeza de Starfire – Yo creo que es mejor conocer a alguien poco a poco, mediante unas buenas conversaciones y compartiendo algunas cosas. ¿No lo crees? – Y luego de eso, Starfire sonríe como es típico en ella.

Ya en el living, Terra preparaba algo para comer junto a Beastboy, Robin estaba sentado en la mesa principal y se podía notar su molestia. Apenas llegaron Cyborg y Starfire todos los Titanes se sentaron en la mesa y nadie dijo palabra alguna.

-Raven, ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir? – dijo Starfire.

-Si, el ambiente en la sala de interrogación estaba muy tenso – agregaba Beastboy, el único comiendo tofu.

-Yo no tengo nada que decirles. – respondió tajantemente la Titán, luego volteó la mirada a Robin, como acusándolo, como pidiéndole que explicara el porqué de su agresiva reacción en la sala de interrogación.

-¿Robin? – Cyborg trataba de sacarle palabras al líder Titán.

El joven líder de los Titanes levantó la mirada y sacó un suspiro, como tratando de sacarse un peso de encima antes de hablar con sus amigos, los de toda la vida. Una vida aún corta, pero muy intensa… ¿Cómo no?, habían vivido suficientes aventuras como para hacer una trilogía de películas taquilleras, enfrentando al mal en las calles de Jump City y librándola de su mas terrible pesadilla, Slade.

-Escuchen – comenzó Robin – hemos enfrentado muchas cosas, muchos villanos y hemos salvado a la ciudad varias veces. Pero…

-¿Pero qué Robin? – lo apuraba Terra.

-¡Si! No te preocupes viejo, nadie puede con nosotros – Beastboy trataba de apoyar a Terra.

Robin se tomaba la frente con una mano, en señal de que una tremenda frustración entraba en su mente – Es justo como en esos días con Batman – decía en voz alta.

Ningún Titán se aguantó a abrir sus ojos bien grandes. Robin casi nunca había mencionado a su antiguo maestro.

-Cuando me entrenaba con Batman, pasamos momentos de crisis, momentos oscuros. Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, hasta antes de Titans United, es pequeño en comparación a lo que viví en Gotham – sentenciaba Robin.

-Si, recuerdo aquellos días – Cyborg tomaba la palabra – Yo aún era 100% carne y hueso, en las noticias mostraban lo que ocurría en Gotham con el Guasón.

-No olvides que antes hubo un enorme disturbio que se originó en la prisión Black Gate, nunca se supo quién atacó la cuidad, pero la gente sabía que Batman y Robin fueron quienes los salvaron en esa ocasión – agregaba Terra.

-Hmmm – pensaba en alto en Beastboy - ¡Oh! ¿Y se acuerdan de…?

-Creo que no entendieron – le interrumpió Raven – Derrotar al villano en una pelea a mano limpia es la parte sencilla del asunto. ¿O es que no recuerdan lo que ocurrió con Harvey Dent? Vencer al enemigo es una parte, ver los costos de la lucha es la otra. Batman y Robin lucharon contra la corrupción que generaba la misma sociedad, trataron de eliminar la maldad que hay en cada sociedad, en cada uno de nosotros.

-Tranquilo muchachos – Robin trataba de calmar a Raven, quien ya sabía la verdad – Hasta ahora hemos salvado a Jump City todos juntos, y hemos librado importantes batallas ante grandes enemigos como H.I.V.E. o Slade.

-Por favor Robin dinos quien es ahora nuestro enemigo – preguntaba Starfire –Lucharemos juntos contra él.

-Nuestro invitado es un ex miembro del ejército GDI – decía Robin – pero por alguna razón GDI lo tenía como prisionero. Escapó y se encontró con un piloto de caza, seguramente buscaba algunas cosas para poder robarse un avión. El piloto tenía órdenes de matarlo y le disparó, no fue lo suficientemente preciso y el prisionero lo mató, se puso su traje y huyó de alguna prisión en el caza del piloto ya muerto. La razón de que dos cazas ORCA de GDI lo persiguieran en vez de cazas regulares del ejército demuestra que GDI está detrás de este individuo.

-Quieres decir… que… ¿GDI está intentando matar a uno de los suyos? – Terra comenzaba a entender.

-Eso es cruel - comentaba Starfire que se llevaba las manos a la boca y comenzaba a agachar la mirada.

-No… no… - agregaba Beastboy.

-Eso no puede ser – exclamaba Cyborg – La ONU no permitiría esto.

-A menos que… - Raven intentaba deducir que ocurría – A menos que GDI tenga mas autoridad que la misma ONU – abre los ojos y gira violentamente la cabeza hacia Robin – Es como tú dices… Ahora lo entiendo todo, GDI nació como un esfuerzo global para controlar las acciones Nod, una vez que la guerra comenzó la ONU tuvo que darle atributos especiales a GDI, demasiadas al parecer.

-Es como cuando luchábamos contra el crimen el Gotham – repetía Robin – La corrupción y el poder en la sociedad. GDI quiere al tipo que hemos atrapado muerto, seguramente conoce secretos que nunca deben salir a la luz pública. La ONU está con las manos atadas ya que el mayor poder en el mundo es GDI.

-¿Co-Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de eso? – Tartamudeaba Terra – GDI ganó la guerra contra Nod y nos protegió de Kane.

-"_O mueres como un héroe, o vives lo suficiente como verte convertido en un villano"_ – decía Robin en un sombrío tono – Meh, ahora lo entiendo todo.

-Me parece que todas las piezas calzan – comentaba Raven que estaba de brazos cruzados – Solo nos faltaría una confesión.

-Es hora del segundo Round – Robin se ponía de pie salía del cuarto, mientras los Titanes le seguían.

**Capítulo 4: La libertad no es gratis.**

Robin fue quien fundó Titans United, por lo cual es el líder de todos los Titanes en el mundo, y todos ellos lo aceptan como tal y creen que es el indicado para asumir tal responsabilidad. Robin tiene principios y valores altísimos, cree en la justicia y en la verdad, pero por sobre todo, cree en la gente común y corriente. Es algo que aprendió de su maestro, una lección de vida que jamás olvidará y que aplicará día a día e su lucha contra el crimen. Estas son las razones de porqué Robin fue afectado de forma tan negativa al conocer la realidad de GDI, la ONU y el prisionero, para él, es inaceptable que una entidad creada por la ONU sea capaz de cometer crímenes de guerra tan nefastos como el de asesinar a sangre fría a uno de los suyos, inclusive si éste haya desertado.

-Entonces – interrumpía el silencio Cyborg – Déjenme ver si entiendo; ustedes creen que el sujeto quiso abandonar el ejército GDI porque algo andaba mal, a los altos mandos de GDI no les gustó nada el asunto y lo encerraron en alguna prisión, el tipo escapo y se dio una orden de matarlo, el tal Johnson se encontró con el sujeto, trató de matarlo y falló.

-Exactamente – respondió Robin – Si algo anda mal en GDI es nuestro deber averiguar que es e informárselo a la ONU.

-¿Aún no quieres creer que la ONU aprobó la ejecución de este sujeto? – fríamente le responde Raven.

-La ONU jamás aprobaría algo así… a menos que… – comentaba Robin justo cuando llegaban a la puerta de la celda – Adentro, todos.

El muchacho estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación, esposado para prevenir un intento de escape. Sin embargo, no había señales de algún intento, era algo atípico.

-Te demoraste menos en volver de lo que me esperaba – decía el muchacho - ¿Ellos son los vieron la interrogación hace un rato?

-Somos los Titanes – le respondió Robin – Me parece raro que no nos conozcas. Yo soy Robin.

-¿Los Titanes? – El prisionero trataba de hacer memoria – Ah, los Übermenschlich que se encargan de vigilar la actividad U-men alrededor del mundo. Recientemente, amparados por la ONU.

-Parece que lees las noticias – le respondió Robin – Vamos a hacer un trato, yo te pregunto y tu respondes. Luego de eso tendrás derecho a hacer una pregunta y a recibir una respuesta.

-¿Qué intenta hacer? – Susurra Terra a Raven -¿Por qué no solo le pregunta?

Raven no respondió; callada y sin atender la insistencia de Terra, Raven solo miraba hacia Robin como tratando de comprender que es lo que pasaba en la mente del joven líder – Podría ser que… – fue lo único que dijo, a nadie en especifico, si no que a ella misma.

-De acuerdo, sin embargo, no creas que tengo las respuestas a todas tus preguntas – le responde el joven prisionero.

-¿Quien eres y qué relación tienes con GDI? – comienza Robin.

-Oh que mal educado, no me he presentado – el sujeto se pone de pie y alza su mano hacia su frente, haciendo un típico saludo militar – Teniente Zero, líder del Dead Six Squad, fuerzas especiales GDI.

Si antes los Titanes ya se habían sorprendido bastante con el accidente aéreo, ésta declaración del joven que se hacía llamar Zero los dejo perplejos. El escuadrón Dead Six era legendario, reconocido en todo el mundo por tener en el grupo a los más selectos soldados que jamás hayan existido. Las historias contaban hazañas heroicas, misiones imposibles cumplidas con éxito y operaciones súper secretas que jamás debían salir a la luz pública. Los titanes tenían al frente a nada mas ni nada menos que al líder de los Dead Six, un joven no mayor a ellos, que era perseguido por sus propios camaradas y ahora, prisionero de los titanes.

-Imposible… - fueron las palabras con las que interrumpió el silencio Robin.

-GDI y la ONU insistieron en que dicho escuadrón no existía… - agregó Cyborg.

-Se supone que es una leyenda – Raven no ocultaba su sorpresa – Un cuento inventado por la prensa.

-Creo que es mi turno de hacer una pregunta – decía el joven, desde ahora conocido como Zero – ¿Por qué aún no me han entregado a las autoridades?

-No creemos que sea lo mejor por tu seguridad – respondió tajantemente Robin.

-¿Mi seguridad? – Zero se sorprendía - ¿Acaso estás…? -

-Yo pregunto ahora – le interrumpe Robin - ¿Por qué GDI te persigue?

-No me llevo muy bien con ellos, así de simple – Zero le responde, de malas ganas – Digamos que mi contrato expiró.

-De acuerdo – Robin aceptaba la respuesta sorprendiendo a sus compañeros – Tu turno.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – ésta pregunta dejo muy incómodo a Robin casi al instante – Sabes que GDI no se quedará de brazos cruzados, quizás ya me están buscando.

Si GDI encuentra a este sujeto, lo ejecutará y ocultará toda la información sobre el asunto, nada se podrá hacer al respecto. ¿Puede Robin cargar con el peso de enviar a un hombre a una muerte segura? Eso va en contra de todo lo que aprendió junto a su maestro; al igual que el Caballero Oscuro, Robin es totalmente incapaz de matar a una persona, si alguien debe morir para hacer lo correcto, debe ser él.

-Tendré que pensarlo, por ahora te quedarás en esta celda, estoy seguro de que no intentarás escapar. – Robin se aleja hacia la salida, se da vuelta hacia Zero – De todas formas, no tienes donde ir. El resto, salgan todos de la habitación, tienen la tarde libre.

-De acuerdo – respondieron todos al unísono.

-Amiga Raven – decía en voz baja Starfire - ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente Robin?

-Leer la mente requiere de mucha concentración, al menos en el caso de una mente tan complicada y profunda como la de Robin – le responde sin mirar – De todas formas, te puedo decir que, como siempre, está pensando cada uno de los factores y analizando cada una de las consecuencias, debes confiar en él.

-Siempre he confiado en él – Starfire mira hacia Robin, quien camina alejado del grupo sin despegar la mirada del suelo – Siempre confiaré en él. – Ante tal respuesta Raven giró inmediatamente su cabeza, al principio no cambió su inexpresivo rostro, pero luego terminó con una pequeñísima sonrisa en su boca.

-Tarde libre, suena bien – decía un relajado Beastboy - ¿Quieren hacer algo muchachos?

-No – tajantemente le respondió Raven.

-La verdad esta situación ha generado incomodidad en mi, por lo cual preferiría descansar un momento – todo lo contrario, así respondía Starfire.

-¡Que aburridos que son, súmame a mi Bestita! – Cyborg se unía a la idea.

-Yo también voy – agregaba Terra – Necesito unas botas nuevas.

El grupo se dividió, Raven fue a su habitación y comenzó a meditar. Starfire por su parte, se tumbó boca abajo en su cama y trató de olvidar la delicada situación y Robin, por su parte, estaba solo en la sala de evidencias, donde se almacena toda la evidencia de los casos y/o batallas contra villanos que han superado los Titanes. Y el otro grupo decidió salir a despejar la mente, un par de compras y algo para comer y pasar la tarde.

Robin tecleaba y tecleaba en la computadora de la sala de evidencias, esta computadora es la que tiene acceso a varias de las bases de datos policiales y militares de todo el mundo, no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no existía ni el nombre Zero ni Dead Six, tampoco podía encontrar relación alguna entre éstos nombres y GDI. Blogs y artículos de individuos anónimos que aseguraban haber sido rescatados por el legendario escuadrón, o que aseguraban que autoridades de sus naciones habían sido asesinados por ellos; todos rumores. Robin buscaba información sobre personas que nunca existieron, acerca de sucesos que nunca ocurrieron.

-Terra, si vas a comprar botas para el combate – le recriminaba Cyborg - ¿Por qué no compras unas botas más económicas? Compraste el par más caro de la tienda, ya sabes como se molesta Robin cuando gastas el dinero así.

-Soy una luchadora contra el crimen, pero también soy mujer – le respondía la joven Titán – Tú no lo entiendes.

-Es increíble que el precio de un plato vegetariano sea tan costoso – Beasyboy se incluía en la conversación - ¿Van a comer carne?

-Nada como un buen corte de vacuno para mantener el ánimo de Cyborg – le respondía en tercera persona.

-¿Y que opinan acerca de GDI, ese tal Zero y todo este asunto? – interrumpía Terra, cambiando inmediatamente el tono de la conversación.

Una forma habitual que tenían los titanes de leer el estado de animo de Beastboy es viendo cómo cambia la posición de sus puntiagudas orejas – Me alegra saber que el Zero ese haya sobrevivido, pero… pero creo que hubiera sido mejor para nosotros nunca haberlo encontrado – comentaba el joven titán, con sus orejas caídas.

-Estamos metidos en un gran lío… - agregaba Terra.

En pocos segundos los titanes olvidaron que estaban pasando un buen momento, afortunadamente, Cyborg trató de recuperar el buen ambiente – Chicos, chicos tienen que calmarse un poco. No olviden que nosotros somos los buenos aquí, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y saldremos de ésta como hemos salido de tantas otras – Cyborg hizo una pausa para comer un bocado de carne - ¡Esto está delicioso, encontramos un nuevo lugar para comer!

-¡Viejo deja ya eso! – Reclamó Beastboy – Yo he sido esos animales, al menos trata de no demostrar que lo estás disfrutando tanto.

Terra comenzó a reír y Cyborg molestaba a Beastboy; volvieron a la normalidad en pocos segundos. Cyborg sabía como mantener al equipo unido, sobre todo a Terra y Beastboy siendo este último su mejor amigo. Cyborg, al ser el mayor de los Titanes, ve a estos dos como si fueran a quienes él debe cuidar; Terra y Beastboy son justamente, los dos Titanes más jóvenes del equipo.

Mientras Terra, Beastboy y Cybrog compartían fuera de la Torre de los Titanes, dentro de ésta se encontraban Robin, Raven y Starfire; cada uno de ellos en sus habitaciones, pensando en la situación del sujeto autodenominado 'Zero'.

Robin tenía que tomar alguna determinación, algo tenía que hacer con respecto a esta situación, y tenía que ser rápido. Caminaba desde un lugar hacia otro, se rascaba el mentón y se frotaba la frente, pareciera como si no tuviera nada claro, aunque dentro de su cabeza la decisión ya estaba tomada y lo que lo desconcertaba eran las consecuencias: Robin no podía dejar que alguien muriera con su consentimiento y estaba totalmente dispuesto a enfrentar a GDI y dar a conocer la verdad, sin embargo, necesitaba pruebas del actuar de GDI. Nunca imaginó la forma en que recibiría dichas evidencias…

Las chicas por su parte no hacían mucho más, Starfire se peinaba mientras Raven meditaba, sin embargo, la meditación fue interrumpida y solo Raven sabía por qué: algo interrumpía el equilibrio alrededor suyo…

-Algo anda mal… - se dijo a sí misma.

**Capítulo 5: El enemigo de mi enemigo.**

El sol ya se posaba en el horizonte de Jump City, cubriendo a la agitada ciudad con un suave atardecer entre anaranjado y rojizo, como invitándola a bajar la velocidad y entrar de a poco a un confortante sueño. Pero ni el más acogedor atardecer sacaba de concentración a Robin, quien seguía pensando en la situación en la que se habían metido los Titanes, tanto así que no notó que ya le faltaba luz a su habitación – Vaya que han demorado – pensaba en voz alta con respecto a Terra, Beastboy y Cyborg, caminó hacia los interruptores mientras se frotaba la cabeza y encendió la luz.

-¿Pero qué…? – Las luces no encendieron, la computadora no respondía ¿Cuál era la probabilidad que el sistema de energía principal, auxiliar y de emergencia fallaran? Cyborg los había diseñado él mismo. Ninguna posibilidad. El sistema principal de energía provenía de la cuidad misma, como cualquier otra instalación. El sistema auxiliar era un generador principal ubicado en la torre de los Titanes que alimentaba a la mega computadora de Cyborg, los sistemas de seguridad y autodefensa, el terminal principal de los Titanes y a los hangares principales. Por su parte el sistema de emergencia era un generador adicional, más poderoso que el auxiliar, que se encontraba en una cámara a prueba de todos los contaminantes y a todos los niveles de presión ubicada en lo más profundo de la torre de los Titanes. El sistema era 100% a prueba de fallas. Robin miró hacia la ciudad, era difícil distinguir si la ciudad estaba con energía, el atardecer no permitía una clara distinción de la luz en la ciudad.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Otra vez hablaba solo Robin. Su agudo oído había distinguido un ruido fuera de lo común. Sacó su equipo y corrió a la puerta. Algo andaba mal.

-¡Starfire, Raven! – gritaba apenas salía de su habitación.

-¡Robin! – Le respondía Raven que aparecía atravesando un muro - ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Star?

-Sentí presencias agresivas alrededor de la Torre. Alguien entró sin activar la seguridad.

-No hay energía, han fallado los generadores auxiliares y de emergencia.

-Yo creo que…

_¡BOOM!_

Un par de cuerpos volaron a través de los muros, entre el humo y el escombro apareció Starfire, con evidentes rasgos de haber tenido algún enfrentamiento, que al parecer duró poco.

-¡Amigos! ¿Están ustedes bien? – Flotaba Starfire hacia sus amigos expresando un gran alivio – Me parece que estamos siendo atacados.

-Me alegra que estén bien chicas – Robin sacaba su comunicador – Los comunicadores no funcionan, no puedo contactar a Cyborg y los demás.

-Espero que estén bien – comentaba Starfire.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Raven que inmediatamente levantó un escudo psíquico, marca registrada de la oscura Titán, cubriendo a sus amigos de disparos.

-¡Por atrás! –Robin lanzaba bolitas de humo detrás de los Titanes… estaban rodeados.

-¿Por dónde? – Starfire miraba en todas direcciones, con los brazos en alto como queriendo darle un golpe a alguien.

-No los sostendré por mucho más – los apresuraba Raven -¡Decídanse!

Robin miraba en todas direcciones, como si estuviera perdido - ¡Starfire, el suelo, abajo! – le gritó a la pelirroja.

-¿A qué te refieres Robin? – le respondía Star.

-¡Rompe el suelo, rápido! – Raven apenas podía sostener el escudo, se notaba en su hablar al intentar gritar a Starfire.

_¡HAAA! ¡SLAM SLAM SLAM!_

Con unos cuantos golpes al suelo, Starfire logró abrir un agujero en el suelo por el cual los Titanes escaparon del peligro por breves segundos.

-¡¿Quién demonios son esos sujetos?! – preguntaba Robin en voz alta, no es que esperara una respuesta exacta de todas formas.

-No alcancé a distinguir sus uniformes, pero… - comentaba Raven.

-Son humanos – Starfire interrumpía - ¿Por qué quieren hacernos daño?

-Claro, vienen por el prisionero. Rápido, vamos a la celda – ordenaba el líder de los Titanes.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas, excepto para Terra, Beastboy y Cyborg.

-No me puedo comunicar con los chicos en la Torre – decía Cyborg que tecleaba en su brazo derecho –Demonios, que oscuro está aquí sin electricidad.

-Chicos miren – señalaba Terra – El ejército llegó a controlar el tránsito.

-Ya veo, es por el embotellamiento en horario punta sin electricidad – agregaba Cyborg.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que de eso se encarga la policía? – se cuestionó Beastboy, que generó la alarma inmediata de sus compañeros.

-¡Rapido, a la Torre, los chicos deben estar en problemas! – Cyborg les gritaba a sus compañeros mientras corría hacia la Torre, en eso, Terra lo trató de detener.

-¡Espera! – Le interrumpió la rubia – No podemos dejar que los del ejército nos vean, quizás nos estén buscando a nosotros también.

-Tienes razón – Cyborg volvía a teclear en su brazo, éste a su vez, mostró un holograma de un mapa de la ciudad – Podemos escabullirnos por las pequeñas calles, pero una vez en la costa, no habrá forma de evitar que nos vean.

-Nos las arreglaremos ahí, ¡vámonos! – respondió Terra.

-Yo voy por otra ruta – les dijo Beastboy a sus amigos justo antes de transformarse en un ave y volar hacia la Torre.

-A veces creo que se ha vuelto un poco mas astuto – comenta Cyborg a Terra mientras se dirigen a su destino.

-No lo sé. Pero cuando un amigo lo necesita él estará ahí y dará lo mejor de si, así es Beastboy – le respondió la pequeña Titán – Quizás su "sentido animal" le hace ser mas fuerte e inteligente cuando cree que sus amigos están en problemas.

De vuelta en la Torre de los Titanes, Robin, Raven y Starfire llegan a la celda de prisioneros. El sujeto, Zero, se encontraba acostado boca arriba con las manos en la nuca, como ignorando todo lo que ocurría alrededor; la cámara estaba diseñada para estar totalmente aislada del ruido.

-Pero que agitados que están – les decía el prisionero sin mirarlos - ¿Qué acaso se les olvido pagar la cuenta de la luz?

-No es momento para eso – le contestó Robin – Han venido a buscarte.

-¿A si? – Zero se levantó y miró a los Titanes, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia arriba – Eso es lo que me gusta del escuadrón Delta, son siempre tan puntuales.

-¿Escuadrón Delta? Genial – comentaba Raven, con su típico sarcasmo.

-Bueno, eso explica todo. No hay energía eléctrica en toda la cuidad por lo cual nos quedamos sin luz, ni siquiera el generador de emergencia está funcionando. Sin él, los sistemas de seguridad y defensa automática no sirven – agregó Robin.

-Se me ocurre que eso les podría ser útil para detener a los Delta. Apuesto mí libertad a que ellos desactivaron el generador de emergencia y que GDI o el ejército fueron los que cortaron la energía en la ciudad – dijo el prisionero mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes – Los Delta es el escuadrón regular de fuerzas especiales más fuertes de GDI, después de Dead Six, claro.

-Tenemos que irnos, se acercan – interrumpió Raven –muy rápido.

-¡Demonios! A ver… - Robin pensaba – Raven, Starfire, diríjanse al generador de emergencia, mientras lo hacen, yo distraeré a los soldados junto a Zero, de todas formas, vienen por él. Tengan mucho cuidado, seguramente hay guardias vigilando el generador, si no se sienten seguras de poder ganar, espérenme, haremos una ruta por la cual llegaremos la generador luego de dar unas vueltas. ¡Vamos!

Los jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente, a su salida, se encontraron con un grupo de soldados - _¡Objetivo avistado, fuego a discreción!_ – y los disparos comenzaron. Raven levantó escudos rápidamente y Robin lanzó más bolitas de humo, desapareciendo de la vista del enemigo en un instante – _Objetivo perdido, buscar y destruir, todos, armas liberadas_ – Fue lo último que escucharon los Titanes de sus perseguidores.

Robin y el prisionero, Zero, comenzaron a llamar la atención de los soldados que los perseguían sin cesar. Una esquina tras otra aparecían más y más, llego un momento en el cual tenían soldados por delante y al frente, no les quedó más opción que luchar; en un rápido movimiento, Robin desarmó a un soldado lanzando 'Shurikens' mientras Zero envestía al otro, después de todo, estaba esposado en las manos. Todo fue demasiado rápido, los soldados que perseguían a los jóvenes por detrás no dispararon porque podrían herir a sus compañeros. Luego de golpear duramente a un soldado, Zero le arrebató una granada y se la pasó a Robin.

-¡No haré eso! – le dijo el líder de los Titanes.

-¡Es una granada FS, es no letal, lánzala y cúbrete no hay tiempo! – le respondía Zero, mientras colocaba a su víctima de frente a los soldados que apuntaban.

Robin lanzó la granada y trató de cubrirse como pudo, usando los cuerpos de los inconscientes soldados que había alrededor. Al estallar, la bomba emitió un destello enceguecedor y un humo muy denso, los jóvenes apenas pudieron salir del pasillo corriendo con gran dificultad

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Le preguntó Robin a Zero.

-Una granda Flash/Smoke, lanza un estallido casi al mismo tiempo libera humo. Es una granada de fuerzas especiales – Le responde el exGDI – Es muy buena, ¿No crees?

-¡Hay mas al frente!

En un movimiento ejecutado con velocidad sobrehumana, Robin noqueó a los soldados usando su arma insignia, el bastón retráctil, su acompañante rápidamente terminó el trabajo rematando a los enemigos. Sin embargo, no se colocó de pie inmediatamente…

-Esto no es bueno – dijo en voz alta Zero mientras revisaba a los inconscientes cuerpos – No me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Robin.

-Pensé que sólo sería el escuadrón Delta – le respondía mientras se levantaba – El escuadrón Delta es excepcionalmente bueno y como yo soy un humano corriente, solo que algo más fuerte y ágil, debería bastar con ellos, pero…

-¿Pero que? Nos persiguen no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Qué ocurre?

-También han enviado al STS.

-¿Y eso…?

-Significa que tus amigas están en problemas…

**Capítulo 6: Listo o no aquí voy.**

Raven y Starfire se escabullían entre los pasillos de la Torre para llegar al generador de emergencia, avanzaban rápidamente, pero con mucha cautela.

-Quédate cérca Star y no actúes apresuradamente – le decía Raven a su amiga.

-¿Cómo seguiremos avanzando? – Susurraba Star – Hay unos guardias al frente.

-Puedo atravesar las paredes y otros objetos cuando se exactamente la composición del espacio. He estudiado los mapas y planos de la torre para estos casos. Déjamelos a mí.

En ese momento Raven atravesó la muralla como si fuera un fantasma, luego volvió a aparecer justo detrás de los otros dos soldados, colocó sus manos cerca de la nuca de los soldados y ambos cayeron al suelo. Impecable.

-¡Excelente Raven! – le decía Star mientras aplaudia.

-Trata de hacer menos ruido – le respondió fríamente Raven – Ven por aquí, estas escaleras llevan hacia el generador.

Raven caminaba por las escaleras casi sin hacer ruido, Starfire quedó algo incómoda con la respuesta de Raven. Por alguna razón, se sentía inferior a Raven… entendía mejor a Robin, podía hacer cosas que ella no podía, era mas inteligente, todas cualidades que Starfire creía que le interesaban a Robin.

-Star – le interrumpió Raven – Apresúrate, no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

-¡Si, perdón! – le contesto Starfire, a quien Raven le había conseguido sacar una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas se apresuraron a bajar las oscuras escaleras, Starfire iluminaba el camino con una esfera de plasma que teñía de verde el rededor de su andar. Al llegar a la sala del generador de emergencia se encontraron con lo que esperaban: guardias vigilando el generador, eran 9, armados hasta los dientes.

Mientras tanto, Robin y Zero se abrían camino para llegar al generador, el líder de los Titanes le preguntaba a su ya no tan prisionero sobre los STS.

-¿Y quienes son estos STS?, ¿porqué son tan peligrosos? – consultaba Robin.

-Es el escuadrón de objetivos especiales – le respondía – Son una unidad que se forma cada vez que se necesita eliminar a alguien o algo que se escapa de los parámetros normales.

-¿Es decir que se especializan en combatir contra U-mens?

-Por lo general se componen de comandos del escuadrón Delta y reciben entrenamiento, armamento y equipamiento especializado para exterminar U-mens o armas no convencionales.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, si ellos están vigilando el generador podrían atrapar a las chicas. ¿Acaso ellos planearon todo lo que está ocurriendo? Que te escaparías y que nosotros te ayudaríamos.

-Oh, no sabía que me estaban ayudando. Pero no, ellos no planearon esto, lo que te puedo asegurar es que GDI ya los tenía ustedes en la mira.

-¡Hay mas, cuidado! – fue lo último que exclamó Robin antes de que unos soldados bloquearan su camino. Intentó uno de sus golpes de artes marciales, pero se vio sorprendido cuando el soldado logró evadirlo y devolverle un golpe con la culata de su arma, en una fracción de segundo, le devolvió un golpe con su bastón retráctil que finalmente noqueó al soldado.

-Un poco de ayuda aquí no me vendría mal – Zero apenas podía contener a uno de los soldados por la espalda usándolo como escudo, mientras otro mantenía su arma apuntándolo fijamente, como buscando ese pequeño espacio donde colocar un letal disparo que no lastime a su camarada. Robin apenas había dado el golpe de gracia a su rival usó su bastón retráctil para impulsarse al soldado que amenazaba a Zero, éste logró evadir el atlético ataque de Robin. En ese instante, Zero aprovechó de tumbarse junto al soldado que tenía atrapado, se colocó encima del soldado boca abajo y comenzó a asfixiarlo, una típica llave no letal para contener a rivales aplicada con la maestría de un comando de fuerzas especiales. Cuando Zero acabó con su rival, Robin ya tenía a su contendor reducido, unos pocos golpes en la cabeza y el soldado cayó al suelo.

-Son muy buenos – decía Robin respirando profundamente – Nos estamos acercando al generador.

-Seguramente éstos STS recibieron un entrenamiento especial en combate cuerpo a cuerpo – le contestaba Zero – Los Delta no tienen el mismo nivel de entrenamiento que estos tipos.

-Te manejas muy bien para estar esposado.

-Ya habíamos acabado todo este asunto si me hubieras quitado las esposas. Mejor dejémonos de charlas y vamos por tus amigas. Seguramente los que vigilan el generador están más preparados que estos sujetos aquí afuera.

En esos mismos momentos, las jóvenes Titanes estudiaban cuidadosamente la situación en la sala del generador, donde un grupo de soldados evidentemente más armado que los anteriores, mantenía el generador desconectado. Las dos muchachas observaban la situación desde un punto alto de la habitación, volar sirve mucho en éstas situaciones.

-Éstos tipos no son los mismos que estaban en los pisos de arriba – aseguraba Raven – No creo que también serán Deltas.

-¿Cómo sugieres que los ataquemos Raven? – Le preguntaba su compañera – Creo que podemos con ellos.

-No lo sé Star, creo que deberíamos tratar de reducir uno por uno. Cuando dejemos a dos de ellos solos quizás podríamos intentar acabarlos frente a frente.

-Pero Robin quizás esté en problemas, debemos encender la seguridad tan pronto sea posible.

Raven miró a los grandes y verdes ojos de Starfire. Su nombre no era casualidad, sus ojos irradiaban todo ese sentimiento de preocupación por el bienestar de Robin, la poca confianza que tenía en el prisionero que lo acompañaba y sus enormes deseos de ayudar en esta delicada situación.

-De acuerdo Star, lo haremos.

Las Titanes se sonrieron mutuamente, la pelirroja voló al lado opuesto de la sala y se preparó para atacar, mientras Raven estudiaba cuidadosamente a sus oponentes; todos estaban muy tranquilos pero alertas, revisando siempre los rincones o lugares donde podían esconderse hasta las ratas, luego de unos minutos Raven ya había encontrado los puntos débiles de su 'defensa'. Eso es lo que se puede esperar de la Titán mas lista de todas. Luego mira a su compañera y le hace algunas señales y le da a entender que tratará de aislar a dos de los nueve soldados, después de eso, Starfire atacaría con toda su fuerza. Raven levantó el pulgar en señal de estar preparada y recibió inmediata respuesta de parte de Starfire con el mismo gesto.

Raven levitó sigilosamente hasta ubicarse justo por encima de un soldado, esperó hasta que su víctima bajara la guardia y estudió a sus próximos. Colocó la palma de su mano apuntando directamente al soldado, trataba de adentrarse en su mente, sin embargo, fue más difícil de lo que creyó y no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a su objetivo bajando de las alturas con la suavidad de una pluma. Al acercarse, colocó su mano encima de la cabeza del soldado y en poco segundos cayó al suelo, Raven se asusto, sin demostrarlo por supuesto, ya que el cuerpo había hecho ruido al caer. Rápidamente, buscó a su siguiente objetivo y repitió la acción, ahora en una ejecución aun mas impecable tras la que volvió a las alturas de la sala para darle la señal a Starfire; ahora atacarían juntas.

_¡Haaa! ¡Fuuush fuuush fuuush! ¡BOOOM! ¡Contacto, abran fuego! ¡Tatatatata!_

Las chicas comenzaron a pelear contra lo que quedaba de la escuadra de soldados quienes retrocedían, se cubrían y disparaban con una precisión asombrosa. Raven y Starfire volaban a gran velocidad entre pilares y rejillas en la sala del generador, tratando de evitar que las letales balas las alcanzaran. Starfire lanzó varias esferas de plasma que estallaron cerca de los soldados y volando a una velocidad sorprendente envistió a un par de enemigos, Raven por su parte, había logrado resistir las descargas automáticas de los soldados con sus escudos para luego devolver un preciso ataque que empujó a los soldados unos contra otrs. Sin aviso, los soldados que se cubrían lanzaron algo parecido a una lata de gaseosa, Starfire no le prestó importancia mientras Raven le gritaba – ¡Cuidado! – ¡BANG! – Era una granada aturdidora que sacudió a las muchachas, Raven trataba de ponerse de pie, pero no podía ver nada, su oído emitía un pitido muy intenso y apenas podía mover el cuerpo, en cosa de segundos unos dos soldados la envistieron, esposaron y justo cuando Raven recuperó su visión vio que a su amiga la trataban de controlar entre más soldados, luego todo se fue a negro. Habían fracasado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se despertó Raven? No podía ser mucho, apenas la Titán recobró el conocimiento vió a los soldados que le miraban fijamente, como si de una extraña se tratara. A su lado se encontraba Starfire, tumbada contra el piso junto a un par de tubos pequeños, eran jeringuillas… la habían sedado, ya que era imposible detenerla a fuerza bruta. Frente a ella, más allá de los soldados que la custodiaban, habían tres mas, uno le prestaba primeros auxilios al otro que tenía el brazo evidentemente roto, seguramente fue uno de los que enfrentó a Starfire, el otro se alejaba un poco y en voz alta decía – _Aquí STS Charlie, hemos capturado a 02 y 03. Solicitando extracción. _– La cosa no pintaba muy bien. En ese momento Raven trató de usar sus poderes psíquicos per fue inútil, algo le impedía concentrarse, era un pitido muy agudo, se tumbó contra el suelo y se golpeó la cabeza, ahí se percató que llevaba puesto algo en la cabeza, seguramente algún dispositivo para evitar que use sus poderes.

-_¿Porqué no les pegamos un tiro a cada una y acabamos con esto? _– decía uno de los soldados a otro.

-_Que ni se te ocurra _– le respondió en un tono agresivo – _Tenemos estrictamente prohibido matar a los Titanes. Ordenes superiores._

-_Han perdido contacto con varios de arriba, además no se ha reportado a 01 o al objetivo principal _– interrumpía un tercer soldado – _Seguramente vienen a salvar a estas dos. Los otros tres, 04, 05 y 06 fueron divisados en la ciudad._

Entonces Raven, en el suelo y boca arriba, vio algo que le dio esperanza. Era Robin y el prisionero, Zero, que observaban la situación desde las alturas de la sala. Se tranquilizó, quizás demasiado porque apenas los vio comenzó a desvanecerse – Ro…Robin… - Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de dormirse.

-Llegamos algo tarde – le comentaba Zero a Robin – Ahora solo somos dos contra seis.

-Nunca pensé que un grupo de simples humanos podrían detener a Raven y Starfire – le respondía Robin.

-Si ellas hubieran sabido a que se enfrentaban hubieran sido más cuidadosas o sencillamente nos hubieran esperado. Hmmm… ya veo, sedaron a la pelirroja y a la chica de azul le hicieron algo similar.

-Estaban bien preparados, esto será muy difícil.

-Será más sencillo si me sacas estas esposas.

Robin miro fijamente a su 'prisionero' que, extrañamente, era su único 'aliado' disponible. ¿Qué haría 'el' en esa situación? Robin odiaba preguntarse eso, quería tomar sus decisiones sin pensar en su maestro, ese momento, recordó a 'Catwoman' y sacó de su bolsillo una llave y libero al prisionero.

-Eso fue fácil.

-No se si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto, pero necesito ayuda para salvar a mis amigas, el generador no me importa mucho ahora.

El ex prisionero devolvió la fija mirada que Robin le había dado hace unos segundos – De acuerdo – le respondió.

-¿Listo?

-Por supuesto, recuerda: estos tipos tienen un buen entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además, si lanzan una granada en forma de lata, trata de ponerte en cubierto y tapándote los oídos. Eso hará que el efecto del destello dure menos.

-De acuerdo – Robin se llevaba las manos a uno de sus bolsillos de su cinturón – Éstas son mis últimas bolitas de humo, apenas las arroje entramos.

Unas pequeñas explosiones alertaron a los soldados, pero el humo no les permitía recoger sus armas ni tomar posiciones. Zero y Robin cayeron justo encima de un par de soldados, dejándolos fuera de combate al instante. Un soldado alcanzó su rifle, apuntó a Zero y Robin lanzó un 'shuriken' que desarmó al soldado, Zero tomó un extintor y lo arrojó con mucha fuerza al soldado y luego lo envistió para noquearlo. El humo se disipaba y los otros tres soldados alcanzaron sus armas y tomaron posición, abrieron fuego obligando a los jóvenes a ponerse a cubierto. Mientras mantenían la cabeza abajo, Zero se acercó al cuerpo de uno de los soldados y le sacó parte de su equipamiento, mostrándole a Robin algo en su mano.

-¡Ahora! – Zero lanzó una granada de destello cerca de sus opresores, que retrocedieron y comenzaron a disparar nuevamente. Robin por su parte se escabullía por la parte baja de la habitación mientras Zero distraía a los soldados que concentraban su fuego en él.

_¡PAF PUM POW!_ – unos cuantos golpes bien ubicados y los soldados cayeron al suelo casi inmediatamente. Zero tomó todo el equipo que pudo y se colocó frente a la entrada principal de la habitación, haciendo guardia – Tu encárgate del resto yo vigilo la entrada – Fue lo último que le dijo a Robin mientras el líder de los Titanes trataba de ayudar a las chicas.

-¡Starfire, Starfire! – gritaba Robin mientras trataba de reanimar a la pelirroja.

-Ro… Robin – murmuraba Raven que apenas podía levantar el torso del suelo.

-¡Raven! Que bueno saber que estás bien – Robin levantaba a la Titán y la abrazaba cálidamente. El ingenuo Robin no notaba la incomodidad de Raven al enrojecerse - ¿Qué le hicieron a Star?

-Ella… ella – Raven respiró profundo – Ella está bien, pero la han sedado, seguramente despertará en unas horas. Quítame esta cosa de mi cabeza, no me permite usar mis poderes.

Robin le quitó un dispositivo similar a una tiara que llevaba Raven en la cabeza, estaba conectado a una pequeña batería, un dispositivo de tortura y supresión que le generaban escalofríos a Robin. Raven entonces se acercó a un soldado y con su mano sujetándole la cabeza dijo en voz baja – _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos _– Y dejó al soldado en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto un curioso Robin, mientras sujetaba en sus brazos a Starfire.

-Un pequeño conjuro que se me acaba de ocurrir. No queremos que se despierten en unos minutos así que los dejaré durmiendo por varias horas, así podremos ver que haremos con ellos después.

-Alguien se aproxima, no, son varios – dijo Zero mientras preparaba el arma que había recogido de un soldado, apuntaba directamente a la entrada principal.

_¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!_

Era Beastboy quien estaba en forma de perro, entro corriendo y moviendo la cola como si se tratara de un perro de verdad.

-¿Están todos bien? – Gritó Cyborg, quien corrió a recoger a Starfire de los brazos de Robin - ¿Qué le pasó a Star?

-Tranquilo solo está dormida por un sedante – le respondió Robin - ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

-Habían unos cuantos soldados afuera junto con una especie de tanque a las orillas de la isla – se sumaba Terra – Pero no eran muchos así que les dimos una paliza y entramos a la Torre.

-Yo busqué su rastro y llegamos aquí – agregó Beastboy – Habían varios cuerpos tirados en el camino. Parece que patearon varios traseros militares.

-Cyborg, por favor activa el generador y acabemos esto – ordenó Robin.

Cyborg comenzó a trabajar en el generador y a los pocos segundos la energía eléctrica volvía a la torre, se podía escuchar el rugir del motor y a los pocos segundos, se encendió la baliza de seguridad.

-Deja tu arma en el suelo – le dijo Cyborg a Zero mientras se le acercaba y colocaba su mano en el hombro del ex prisionero.

_¡BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Múltiples intrusos detectados. Iniciado sistemas de autodefensa. Por favor, no oponga resistencia. No oponga resistencia._

Los Titanes levantaron su pulgar en señal de victoria. Ya había terminado.

**Capítulo 7: Una guerra fría**

La baliza sonaba con fuerza, y todos los pasillos se tornaron de un color rojo muy incomodo a la vista, en esos pasillos los soldados apenas comenzaban a ponerse de pie tras la golpiza que recibieron de parte de los Titanes, solo se levantaron para volver a caer abatidos por los sistemas de defensa automática de la torre de los Titanes.

"_Intrusos controlados. Por favor, proceda a capturar y controlar a los intrusos."_

Robin se acercó a Cyborg, le entegó a Starfire en sus brazos, y le volvió a colocar las esposas a Zero.

-Que tierno – comentó el, nuevamente, prisionero.

-Gracias por tu ayuda – le respondió Robin – Beastboy, Terra, llévenlo a la celda. Cyborg ve a dejar a Starfire a la enfermería y deja que Raven la atienda, después ven conmigo.

Todos obedecieron inmediatamente, Terra y Beastboy bajaron con Zero hacia su celda, Cyborg cargaba a Starfire mientras Raven los acompañaba y Robin, solitario, respiro profundo, como sacándose un peso de encima, y caminó a la salida de la sala.

-Robin te agradeció por tu ayuda, él no es tan malo – le decía Terra a Zero, mientras caminaban hacia la celda.

-Si viejo, si ayudaste a rescatar a Raven y Starfire, seguramente te dejará libre en unos días – agregó Beastboy.

-No se preocupen, he estado en peores – les respondió el prisionero.

-Pero, ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? – le preguntó Beastboy.

-La verdad no sé. Supongo que el chico de rojo tiene mucho liderazgo, yo sencillamente lo seguí – fue la respuesta de Zero.

-Robin es un gran líder – dijo Beastboy – Pero tiene pésimo gusto para la música.

Terra comenzó a reír, Beastboy la seguía animando. Zero se sintió ignorado, después de todo, estaba llevando a un prisionero a una celda, no era un chiste. Sin embargo, siguió caminando tras los dos jóvenes Titanes que seguían conversando como si no entendieran la seriedad de la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntaba Terra al prisionero, que los miraba en silencio.

-He sido prisionero unas cuantas veces y les digo que son pésimos en el trato de reclusos – les respondía Zero.

-Ayudaste a Robin a salvar a nuestras amigas – le dijo Terra – No eres una mala persona, sé que Robin cree lo mismo. Pero hay que estar seguros de las intenciones de GDI.

Llegaron a la celda y los Titanes dejaron al muchacho, esta vez sin esposas – Te traeremos comida mañana, la verdad soy de las pocas que cocina decentemente por aquí – Le dijo Terra antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Robin procedía a revisar los pasillos de la Torre. El daño no era muy importante, pero le generaban escalofríos ver agujeros de balas en las paredes y vainas botadas por todos lados. Cuando se encontró con los cuerpos de los soldados, totalmente incapacitados gracias al avanzado sistema de autodefensa de la Torre llamó por comunicador a Cyborg y le pidió que lo ayudara con los cuerpos de los soldados.

El sistema de autodefensa de la Torre de los Titanes es un subsistema del sistema de seguridad, los otros dos subsistemas son el de control de amenazas químicas y el de Percepción Perimetral. Estos tres subsistemas trabajan en conjunto y fueron completamente diseñados por Cyborg. El sistema de autodefensa consiste en múltiples cañones automáticos instalados en casi toda la estructura interna de la Torre de los Titanes que junto al sistema de Percepción Perimetral selecciona los objetivos a los cuales debe atacar. La munición es no letal y consiste en gruesas balas de goma que al estallar liberan un gas adormecedor y una espuma que se endurece muy rápido, impidiendo que el objetivo se mueva libremente. La espuma no es irrompible por lo cual los Titanes deben encargarse de los blancos abatidos antes de que éstos puedan escapar.

-Robin me acaba de pedir que lo ayude con los soldados – le comentaba Cyborg a Raven mientras ambos atendían a Starfire – Cuida a Star.

-Lo haré, la cantidad de somnífero que le inyectaron es suficiente como para dormir a varios elefantes, su ritmo cardiaco estuvo muy bajo pero ya está mejorando – le respondía Raven – Ella es muy fuerte.

-De acuerdo, ¿y tú estás bien?

-Tengo algunas contusiones y seguramente me dejaron moretones, fuera de eso estoy bien. Ve a ayudar a Robin.

-Vuelvo enseguida, avísame si necesitas ayuda.

Cyborg dejó a Raven a solas con una dormida Starfire, la habitación estaba en completo silencio y sólo se escuchaba el pitido del monitor cardiaco al cual estaba conectada la pelirroja. Raven miraba a su compañera, su amiga, con la carga de saber que fue ella quien le permitió hacer algo tan arriesgado, ¿Cómo fue que Raven no pudo prever lo que iba a ocurrir? Por culpa de ella su amiga paso por un gran peligro, no se lo podía perdonar. Tomó la mano de la inconsciente Starfire y dijo en voz alta – Robin no lo hubiera permitido, discúlpame Star – Las imaganes le volvían a la mente, ver a Starfire tumbada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos mientras ella era agredida por los soldados la ponía muy triste - ¿Por qué permití que esto ocurriera? – Se preguntó Raven, mientras en su mente recordaba la mirada de Starfire cuando ella le pidió que hicieran algo para poder ayudar a Robin… eso era.

-Robin – eso murmuró Starfire, cuyo ritmo cardiaco ya volvía a la normalidad. Raven se sintió aliviada y perturbada al mismo tiempo – Robin ¿eh? – fue lo que comentó en voz baja mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Cuando Cybrog se reunió con Robin ambos comenzaron a apilar los cuerpos de los soldados, Cyborg por su parte les inyectaba un somnífero, similar al que usaron con Starfire.

-Ese es el último – le comentaba el líder a Cyborg.

-Dulces sueños – decía el gigantesco Titán mientras inyectaba al soldado – Dormirán por al menos unas 12 horas más, ni un meteorito los despertará.

-Los dejaremos en el hospital de la ciudad. Ahí recibirán atención médica y GDI los irá a buscar después, nos haremos los desentendidos de la situación como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie puede vernos mientras los dejamos ahí, así que iremos a pie aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana.

-Entiendo le avisaré a Raven. ¿Qué haremos con ese tal Zero?

-La verdad quería preguntarles a todos primero.

-Oye viejo, eres el líder, creemos en tus decisiones. Además ya es evidente, no necesitamos pruebas, aquí los chicos malos son GDI.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en unas horas más.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas donde los Titanes aprovecharon de dormir, descansar de lo que había ocurrido. Puntualmente, a las 3 de la mañana, Robin, Cyborg y Raven se desplazaban sigilosamente hacia el hospital de la ciudad, era muy difícil llevar a tantos cuerpos, así que tuvieron que hacer varios viajes. Una vez reunidos los cuerpos, Robin activó la alarma de un auto cercano para que llamara la atención. Todo salió como lo planeado y los soldados fueron descubiertos por una enfermera, quien corrió hacia dentro del hospital para dar aviso y en cosa de segundos, varias ambulancias y doctores llegaron al sector. Mientras tanto, los Titanes veían desde la distancia lo que ocurria…

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntaba Raven.

-Esto es solo el comienzo – dijo Robin en un sombrío tono.

-¿Está decidido entonces? – le preguntó Cyborg.

-Sí, ayudaremos a Zero en contra de GDI – le respondió Robin.

-¿Estás seguro? – interrumpe Raven – Ya sabes que es lo que va a pasar si es que nos vamos en contra del ejército más fuerte del mundo. Sin mencionar que ellos controlan a la ONU y, seguramente, al mismísimo gobierno de los .

-Lo que acabamos de iniciar en contra de GDI, es una guerra fría – insistió Robin – Ellos harán como si nada hubiera pasado y si nosotros tratamos de divulgar lo que ocurrió ellos sencillamente desmentirán todo lo que digamos.

-Sin embargo ellos tampoco pueden hacernos mucho – respondió Raven – Si nos matan moriremos como mártires, y si se llega a filtrar la información de que GDI es el culpable su sistema se derrumbará por si solo.

-Hemos metido la pata en algo grande – agregó Cyborg.

-Si, algo como lo que nunca hemos enfrentado antes – sentenció Robin.

**Capítulo 8: Un huésped inusual**

Los Titanes se reunían a desayunar, Terra se levantaba de su asiento y le decía a Beastboy – ¡Ven Bestita! – para que la acompañara a dejarle el desayuno al cautivo exsoldado GDI. Beastboy se convirtió en perro y movía la cola de alegría, Terra lo recogió y lo cargaba con un brazo mientras con la otra mano llevaba una bolsa.

-¿Cómo te sientes Star? – le preguntó Cyborg.

-Me siento muy bien, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que puse en riesgo a ustedes por mi apresurado actuar – le respondía la Titán, quien se apenaba de lo ocurrido.

-Yo soy la culpable Star – le interrumpe Raven – No debí habernos permitido hacer lo que hicimos.

-Ustedes dos desobedecieron una orden que les di – dijo Robin en un tono sumamente autoritario - ¿Qué acaso no saben lo importante que son para mí? -terminó diciendo en un tono más común en él.

-Lo sentimos – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-No se disculpen – les dijo Robin – Ahora concentrémonos en lo que haremos con respecto a GDI y a Zero.

-Creí que ya lo habías decidido – dudaba Cyborg.

-Si, pero no estoy seguro de nuestro plan de acción – le decía Robin – Por un lado, ni ellos ni nosotros podemos hacer un movimiento que llame la atención, si los atacamos nos desprestigiarán y además tendrán una justificación para destruirnos. Si nos atacan, la gente se les irá en contra y moriremos como mártires, lo que hará que su sistema colapse.

-No se quedarán de brazos cruzados mientras Zero esté con vida – comentaba Raven – Aunque tampoco creo que vuelvan a atacar en un tiempo dado el fracaso de la misión anterior.

-Quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo si tratamos de hablar con ellos – agregó Starfire.

Los tres Titanes se quedaron mirando a Star durante unos segundos, su respuesta fue algo inesperada. La inocencia de Starfire nunca dejaba de sorprenderlos.

-Sería ideal Star – le dijo Robin – pero no creo que sea posible, como dijo Raven, si Zero sigue vivo GDI no descansará.

-Lo tengo – dijo Cyorg en voz alta – Si logramos insertar un virus en la red informática de GDI podemos dar al tal Zero por muerto.

-Eso funcionaría – le interrumpe Raven – pero no creo que sea tan fácil, alguien se preguntará si es verdad tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que la información es falsa.

-Además debe ser tecnológicamente imposible entrar en los servidores de GDI desde el exterior, eso dalo por seguro – le agrega Robin – De todas formas eso me da una idea. Vamos a hablar con Zero.

Los Titanes se apresuraron a la celda, se encontraron con Terra y Beastboy quienes venían de vuelta, fueron todos juntos a la celda. Al entrar, el prisionero se puso de pie, comía su desayuno como no hubiera comido en días. Bueno, la verdad así era…

-¿Qué nadie va a decir nada? – Comentaba Zero mientras comía - … bueno si no les molesta tengo mucha hambre y con seis personas mirándome es algo incómodo comer, ¿acaso quieren que les de un poco?

-Estamos planeando un ataque a GDI con el que podamos acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas – le dijo tajantemente Robin.

Zero, el prisionero, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tal osada declaración, pasó del total asombro a la incredulidad, en un estilo muy particular -¡Ja, ja! Esa sí que estuvo buena – les decía – digo, apenas sobrevivieron a un asalto combinado de los Delta con el STS y planean darle cara a todo el ejército GDI.

Los Titanes estaban muy incomodos, no les gustaba que se les mirara en menos, pero al mismo tiempo reconocían que apenas salieron con vida de la situación anterior. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de lo que Robin quería, pero como era el líder, los Titanes lo seguirían hasta el fin.

-Estamos bastante conscientes de que no somos capaces de luchar contra GDI frente a frente, pero tenemos un plan – le respondió Robin.

-Te escucho – Zero controlaba su agitación – creo que al menos vale la pena escuchar tu plan.

-Dos virus – decía Robin mientras levantaba un dedo, como explicando con las manos – Diseñaremos un virus que sea capaz de 'matar' a gran parte del sistema informático de GDI y otro que filtre toda la información confidencial de GDI a la prensa para que se genere una ofensiva mediática contra GDI.

-No existe fuerza alguna capaz de derrotar a GDI en un solo movimiento – agregaba Raven – pero si podemos desestabilizar los cimientos…

-La prensa, la gente, los gobiernos, todos comenzarán a presionar para que se disuelva GDI y la sociedad misma terminará por borrarlos – decía Terra - ¡Es brillante!

-Sin peleas ni guerras, me parece que es una solución óptima Robin – Starfire se sentía contenta al escuchar el plan.

-Es un buen plan pero inclusive si pudieras diseñar un virus así de bueno – Zero ponía en duda el plan – Es tecnológicamente imposible entrar en los sistemas de información críticos de GDI desde afuera.

-Ahí es donde entras tú en el plan – le apuntaba Robin.

La sorpresa fue absoluta, todos voltearon la mirada directamente a Robin, quien señalaba al prisionero con su dedo, con una mirada que se balanceaba entre una sonrisa y un desafío.

-Eres más astuto de lo que pareces – le respondía Zero en un tono desafiante.

-¿Estás seguro Robin? – Le preguntaba Cyborg – Este tipo es muy peligroso.

-No se preocupen, se las da de chico malo – les decía Robin mirándolos a todos – Pero en realidad es un buen tipo.

-No lo sé… – murmuró Starfire.

-De todas formas vamos a necesitarlo – comentaba Raven – Tenemos que saber donde existe un acceso a la red de GDI, apuesto que está en alguna base bien vigilada.

-Los servidores están alojados en Philadelpha – decía Zero mientras caminaba en círculos – En la tierra solo se encuentran servidores que re direccionan el flujo de información. Todo el control se hace desde el espacio, y es imposible llegar a Philadelphia sin ser avistados.

-Cyborg, ¿puedes diseñar un virus que pueda entrar a Philadelphia desde los servidores aquí en tierra? – le preguntó el líder de los Titanes.

-Viejo, soy demasiado bueno como para no poder hacerlo – le respondió Cyborg mientras se golpeaba el pecho – Pero me llevará al menos un par de semanas programarlo, compilarlo y probarlo.

-Eso debería bastar – le interrumpe Zero – Los Delta y STS que derrotamos serán, seguramente, desafectados del ejército en el mejor de los casos, en ese nivel, no se aceptan fracasos.

-¿Acaso no tienen mas? – le preguntó Beastboy.

-Hay mas escuadrones Delta, pero son pocos así que yo diría que lo que vencimos fue un 15% de su contingente, pero es diferente con respecto a los STS. Entrenar a todo un nuevo escuadrón STS toma meses – le respondía el no tan prisionero.

-Pero Robin – le dice Starfire - ¿Qué haremos con el prisionero?

-Oh se me había olvidado – Robin caminó hacia Zero y con un movimiento, rompió las esposas – Son falsas, se rompen muy fácil, si no las rompiste quiere decir que ni siquiera intentaste escapar.

-¡Si! – Beastboy se alegraba – Ahora somos siete, genial, numero de suerte.

-¿Lo has hecho un Titán? – le pregunta Terra a Robin.

-Todavía no, veremos como resulta todo este asunto de GDI primero, por ahora solo eres un invitado – Robin se va de la habitación y los demás lo siguen, uno a uno. Raven es la última en retirarse.

-Ni siquiera me han preguntado si es que quiero quedarme – dijo Zero.

-No te confíes mucho soldado – le dijo Raven – Recuerda que aún somos capaces de entregarte a GDI si intentas algo extraño.

-No creo que el muchacho tenga las agallas.

-Él no, pero yo sí – sentencia Raven, quien se va de la sala.

Zero quedó sorprendido, pero despreocupado…

**Capítulo 9: Cosas de humanos**

El exsoldado sabía diferenciar entre un perro que ladra y otro que muerde, por eso no le preocupó que Raven, "la chica de azul", lo haya amenazado diciéndole que ella sería capaz de entregarlo a las autoridades. Sencillamente, Raven no sería capaz de hacerlo, de hecho, ninguno de los Titanes sería capaz de hacer algo que signifique la muerte de otra persona.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a alguien tan peligroso suelto en la torre? – le reprochaba Raven a Robin en voz baja, mientras el resto hacía sus actividades cotidianas en la sala principal de la Torre.

-Creo que estás algo alterada Raven – le respondía mientras miraba a otra dirección – Si quisiera hacernos daño o matarnos, ya lo habría hecho. Además me ayudo a rescatarte a ti y a Starfire, él podría haber escapado en medio de la confusión, pero decidió ayudarme a salvarlas.

Raven se molestó con la respuesta de su líder, hizo una mueca que apenas se notó debido a su capucha – Hablas como si lo conocieras, además ya me disculpé por lo que hicimos con Star, no volverá a pasar.

-Recuerdo cuando estaba con Batman, habían cosas que no entendía desde la perspectiva del "niño maravilla" – le comentaba Robin, mientras Raven muy sorprendida prestaba total atención a sus palabras – Estaban los malvados maníacos, como El Pingüino, habían otros con motivaciones muy profundas, como Joker, y había una que jamás comprendí…

-Catwoman – le interrumpió Raven.

-Era una ladrona, una criminal. No era malvada, pero teníamos que atraparla y encerrarla. Por alguna razón, él nunca quiso ponerla tras las rejas, inclusive si tenía la chance – Raven seguía atenta con el relato de Robin – Ahora entiendo, el bien y el mal es relativo. La guerra es mala, pero existe y seguirá existiendo, Zero solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer y cuando descubrió la verdad rechazó inmediatamente a GDI. El traicionado fue él, no GDI.

-Te entiendo – le dijo Raven – Por mi parte soy mitad demonio, nací del mismísimo diablo y soy un peligro para la sociedad. Pero, no porque mis orígenes sean malvados, debo seguir ese camino…

Robin le devolvió la mirada a Raven, se concentró en su rostro cubierto por la capucha – Me alegra que pienses así ahora Raven – le dijo Robin, que sin notarlo, sonrojó a la comúnmente pálida Titán.

-Además – prosiguió Robin – ya hemos visto lo que GDI es capaz de hacer y también me he dado cuenta que lo que dijo Zero es verdad. La ONU y el gobierno de este país son simples peones en el juego de poder de GDI, nos han vendido la idea de que ellos nos han liberado de Nod y que han salvado al mundo de la destrucción total. Si queremos ser verdaderamente libres, tenemos que acabar con GDI y el control invisible que genera sobre todos nosotros.

Los Titanes seguían todos en lo suyo cuando apareció por la puerta principal de la habitación el, ahora huésped, de los Titanes. Estaba vestido con las mismas ropas de prisionero que tenía puestas hace mucho rato…

-Su hospitalidad me conmueve – les dijo a todos en voz alta el huésped – pero necesito que me devuelvan mi traje, no me gusta andar con ropas de prisionero.

-¿Cyborg? – le preguntó Robin.

-Aquí tienes, reparé el agujero que tenía por la bala. Es un traje muy especial, se nota que no era común en GDI – le decía Cyborg a Zero mientras le entregaba su uniforme.

Los Titanes se quedaron mirando fijamente a Zero, quien incómodo respondió…

-Preferiría vestirme en privado – comentaba.

-Hay una habitación para huéspedes preparada para que la uses mientras estás por aquí – le agregó Robin – Star, ¿puedes llevarlo a su habitación por favor?

Starfire se puso de pie sin decir una palabra y se dirigó a Zero – Por favor, sígueme – fue lo único que le dijo. El ahora huésped de los Titanes asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la pelirroja a través de los pasillos de la Torre, no se decían ni una sola palabra.

-Aquí es – le señalaba Starfire a Zero.

-Gracias – le respondió el huésped.

-La habitación cuenta con un cuarto de baño privado, un closet y un escritorio – seguía Starfire – Si Robin lo dispusiese, un sistema de seguridad bloqueará automáticamente todas las salidas y aislará el cuarto.

-No aceptaría si no fuera de esa forma, gracias – Zero entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, se quitó la camisa y se percató que Starfire aún se encontraba en la puerta. Ella miraba hacia el suelo…

-Esto… disculpe, Sr. Zero – Starfire trataba de decirle algo al joven.

-En el ejército me decían "Señor", tú no tienes porqué – le respondió Zero.

-Me gustaría saber algo… no sé… no sé si tu quieras responder, pero… - Starfire sentía poca seguridad, pero no estaba sonrojada o avergonzada - ¿Has matado a mucha gente Zero?

El impacto fue bastante grande, Zero abrió bien los ojos mientras Starfire lo miraba fijamente, con una mirada algo triste como sintiendo lástima por el exsoldado, que evidentemente, cometió actos horribles en la guerra.

-Esa es un pregunta estúpida – interrumpió una voz, era Raven – Starifre, obviamente Zero mató a mucha gente, era una guerra.

El huésped estaba sorprendido, ¿Por qué le harían semejante pregunta? ¿Por qué llegó Raven a 'defender' a Zero de haber cometido asesinatos en la guerra?

-No me di cuenta de tu presencia Raven – le dijo Starfire - ¿Robin te dijo que vinieras?

-No – respondió la pálida Titán – pude sentir desde el living que algo andaba mal contigo, ya que no te sentiste cómoda cuando Robin te pidió que dejaras a Zero en la habitación.

-Pero es que… - Starfire volvió a poner la mirada en el piso – Matar personas es malo Raven, ¿No es así?

-Es una guerra Star, es cosa de humanos – le respondió Raven – Es normal que no entiendas.

-Pero… - insistía Starfire.

En ese momento Raven hizo algo totalmente inesperado y tomó las manos de Starfire, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Star, debes confiar en la decisión que tomó Robin – le decía Raven sin quitarle la vista de encima – recuérdalo.

La pelirroja Titán quedó inmóvil unos segundos, para luego abrazar muy fuerte a su amiga - ¡Gracias amiga Raven! – le gritaba Star mientras la sujetaba, demasiado fuerte.

-Star…Star… muy… fuerte – Raven le trataba de advertir a su amiga, hablando a duras penas por la asfixia.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Le decía Star a su amiga, luego de soltarla y que Raven recuperara el aire, Starfire se iba flotando llena de alegría – Me sentí mucho mejor, gracias – le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Eso fue raro – comentó Zero, quien volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Starfire es alienígena – le dijo Raven, quien recuperó el aliento tras el 'tierno' abrazo de Star.

-Se ve bastante humana como para ser de otro planeta para mi gusto – le respondió el huésped.

-Me refiero al hecho de que hay muchas cosas de la humanidad que ella no entiende, o que sencillamente rechaza.

-Ya me ha pasado antes, gente que odia la guerra y que nos califica como asesinos… me sorprende que no seas de esa clase de personas.

-No creas que estoy a favor de la guerra, sólo sé que es algo natural. La vida es un balance después de todo – fue lo último que le dijo Raven antes de que se marchase. Zero quedó aún más sorprendido, procedió a vestirse y colocarse su traje militar.

Una vez todos de vuelta al living los Titanes hacían sus actividades comunes mientras Robin revisaba la internet, como siempre, por crímenes, reportes policiales, actividades de la ONU, etc. En eso entró Zero al living, llamando rápidamente la atención de todos los Titanes, de alguna forma, en poco tiempo se habían acostumbrado a ver al huésped vestido de prisionero. Ante el silencio que generó la entrada del huésped, Robin le llamó a sentarse junto a él.

-¡Zero! – Le gritaba Robin desde el sector de comedor – Ven aquí, te tengo que decir un par de cosas.

-Estás siempre alerta a mis movimientos y nunca bajas la guardia, me percato de esas cosas. Después de todo, fui de las fuerzas especiales de GDI – le dijo Zero.

-Acertaste en todo – le dijo Robin – Pero quiero comentarte otra cosa…

Capítulo 10: ¿Por qué luchamos?

-Como verás – comenzó Robin – somos un grupo de U-Mens o Ubermenschlichs que se dedica a controlar la actividad de otros U-Mens alrededor del mundo, con la ayuda de otros Titanes por supuesto.

-Es una tarea muy ambiciosa – le siguió Zero – Hace ya unos años que para GDI la población U-Men en el planeta es un problema, tanto Nod como GDI reclutaban a este tipo de personas.

-¿Enfrentaste alguno mientras estuviste en el ejército?

-No me subestimes, me enfrenté a varios en diferentes misiones y lugares.

-Entiendo… Bueno, te tendrás que quedar con nosotros un tiempo mientras Cyborg programa los virus con los que atacaremos a la red de GDI.

-Lo tengo claro, tampoco es que me quede opción, seguramente GDI está vigilando la actividad en la ciudad y en esta torre las 24 horas del día.

-Debemos actuar con normalidad inclusive si sabemos que nos están observando – Robin bebió el resto de su vaso – Volviendo al otro tema, mientras estés con nosotros tendrás estrictamente prohibido el acceso a cualquier tipo de armas, solo por precaución.

-Nos hemos desecho de todo el armamento que teníamos en la torre, todo era confiscado y almacenado para destruirlo después – le agregaba Cyborg.

-Creo que ya entendí todo – Zero levantaba los brazos, como si quisiera señalar una rendición – Soy el huésped, seguiré las reglas de "casa".

-Que bueno que lo entiendas – Robin se llevó la mano al bolsillo – Ésta tarjeta te permite acceder a varias áreas de la Torre y principalmente a la habitación de huésped.

Robin le entregó la tarjeta a Zero y se marchó del living, básicamente lo dejó a plena voluntad para que hiciera lo que quisiera. El exsoldado se encontró incómodo frente a la situación de estar libre, pero a la vez encerrado en una torre con GDI vigilándolo a todo momento junto a un grupo de jóvenes en los que aún no sabía si confiar. Cambió rápidamente de opinión y se dio cuenta de que los jóvenes llamados Titanes eran buenas personas, pero quizás demasiado buenas para enfrentar la crisis en la que estaban.

-Ok, ya necesito volver a trabajar en los virus esos – dijo en voz alta Cyborg – Recuerden que no deben dejar que Beastboy cocine – y luego abandonó la habitación.

Dos menos, quedaban las mujeres y Beastboy, quien corrió hacia la televisión y encendió la consola de videjuegos -¡Adoro cuando Cyborg no usa la consola! – fue lo que exclamó en voz alta mientras se le acercaba Starfire para ver los fabulosos juegos de la consola de Cyborg. Raven por su parte leía un libro mientras flotaba delicadamente frente a las gigantescas ventanas de la sala de estar y Terra escuchaba música sentada en un sillón. Totalmente ignorado, Zero fue y se sentó en un sillón próximo a Terra pero lejano a la vez, se acomodó y se dejó llevar por la sensación de comodidad, tanto así que casi se quedó dormido.

Casi, porque apenas su mente se preparó para dormir aparecieron imágenes llenas de violencia y tristeza, que recordaban inmediatamente su pasado. Zero se levantó de golpe, era extraño a lo menos, nunca antes le había ocurrido similar a él, eso era cosa de soldados que se sentían arrepentidos o atormentados por algo que sucedió en el frente de batalla. Zero no tenía remordimientos ni confusiones por su pasado militar.

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien? – era Terra, que con sus audífonos en el cuello se le acercó al huésped a preguntarle su estado.

-Huhh… - Zero se trataba de sentar de forma recta – Feliciten al que compró estos sofás, están muy cómodos, casi caigo dormido.

-No querrás dormir ahí – le respondía la rubia Titán – Beastboy suele dormir ahí y deja todo lleno de pelos y baba.

-Eso explica el encantador aroma en este lugar – Zero se desplazó hacia un costado.

Terra se sentó junto a Zero, la música aún sonaba desde sus audífonos – Iré a dejar unas ropas en el cuarto de huésped en unas horas más, no puedes andar con ese traje todo el día todos los días.

-He pasado semanas con el traje puesto, no es novedad.

-¿Y no te duchabas?

-Inclusive en un ejército tan grande como GDI las duchas escasean en el frente. Solo cuando estaba en Philadelphia me duchaba cuando quería.

-¿Vivías en la estación espacial? ¡Genial!

-Es lo más cercano a un hogar que he tenido. Gran parte del tiempo estaba en campaña o en misiones específicas, donde si es que podías dormir, lo hacías en el suelo.

-Yo solía viajar por el mundo, recorrí Europa, el Medio Oriente y Asia. Terminé llegando a los Estados Unidos, me perdí en el desierto y los chicos me invitaron a quedarme a aquí.

-Es difícil de creer que hayas podido recorrer el mundo en medio de una guerra…

-Ni que lo digas – Terra cambió su tono de voz y dirigió su mirada al suelo. Antes de que Zero pudiera percatarse del pesar de la Titán un perro verde comenzó a lamerle la cara. Era Beastboy quien apenas terminó de reanimar a Terra se transformó en su apariencia original.

-Debes tener un montón de historias para contar Zero – le decía Beastboy.

-Muchas de ellas no te gustaría escucharlas, dejémoslo ahí – respondió Zero – Tu habilidad es la más curiosa por lejos.

-Y eso que no has visto a Raven cuando se enoja ja ja… – dijo Beastboy antes de ser interrumpido por un golpe psíquico de la Titán – Como te decía, puedo convertirme en cualquier animal vertebrado, por eso me llaman Beastboy.

-He combatido a varios U-mens, pero jamás vi a alguno que pudiera convertirse en animales ¿Eres el único con ese poder? – preguntó Zero.

-Los "Transformadores" son sumamente extraños – agregó Terra – según Robin, son apenas el 10% de la población U-men.

-¿Y como fue que desarrollaste esa habilidad? – volvió a preguntar el exsoldado.

-Larga historia – le respondió una vez más Beastboy, quien cambió un poco el tono – Mis padres fueron grandes biólogos que descubrieron una cura para la Sakutia en organismos animales. Como verás el experimento no salió del todo bien y ahora soy Beastboy – luego de terminar el joven Titán se convirtió en un león y rugió con fuerza, como para demostrar que estaba orgulloso de su poder.

-¿Qué hay de la chica pelirroja? – comentó Zero.

-Meh… todos siempre se fijan en Star – fue lo que comentó Terra, con un tono algo molesto, mostrando evidentes celos – Ella es extraterrestre, sus poderes provienen de su familia.

-Es difícil de creer que tienen aquí a una alienígena como si nada – comentaba Zero – ¿Acaso…?

-No viejo, es un secreto – le interrumpió Beastboy – Las personas creen que Star es de la Tierra, siempre hay gente preguntando si es de otro planeta y siempre respondemos que no.

-Y díganme que hay con el grandulón cibernético - siguió Zero - ¿Cyborg es como le llaman?

-Sí, él es de hecho el mayor de nosotros y fue quien diseñó la Torre – le respondió Terra – Es un genio en todo lo que se refiere a informática.

-Cy también es muy fuerte – agregó Beastboy – Siempre hace competencias con Starfire para ver quien levanta más peso.

-¿Y por qué hicieron todo esto de convertirse en 'pacificadores' entre los humanos y los U-mens? – otra pregunta más de Zero.

-Porque compartimos los mismos ideales de Robin – interrumpió Starfire.

-Hay gente que abusa de sus capacidades especiales – siguió Terra.

-Nosotros tenemos la capacidad de ayudarlos y de protegerlos – agregó Beastboy.

-La vida es un balance, si existe el mal existirá el bien – se agregó Raven – Nos corresponde asumir el rol del bien.

-Te preguntas porqué luchamos – una voz hablaba a la distancia, era Robin quien entraba a la sala principal – Somos buenos para luchar es lo que hacemos mejor. Pero no basta con ser bueno para algo, hay que ser bueno para algo y para alguien, para los demás – Robin caminaba alrededor se sus camaradas Titanes mientras seguía su discurso – No solo queremos proteger a las personas, si no que queremos ayudarlas. Queremos ayudar a que la humanidad cambie para bien, por un mejor futuro y una mejor sociedad, sin embargo, el cambio no lo podemos gestar nosotros, no. Tenemos que inspirar a la gente para que las personas comunes sean las que lideren el cambio, pero como son personas normales, les asusta lo desconocido, lo diferente, como nosotros los U-mens.

-De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo - dijo Zero mientras alzaba su mano, como queriendo darse las mano con Robin - Ustedes son el tipo de personas, no, representan el tipo de ideales por el cual un soldado está dispuesto a luchar.


End file.
